The Heir and his Princess
by Jendallforever
Summary: Percy Jackson is the heir to the throne of Greece. King Poseidon tells his 3 sons that over the next few years they will need to marry. Princess Annabeth Chase of Athens comes to Greece for the annual ball with her father. Triton takes interest in her but it seems that the heir to the throne and the Princess already have eyes for each other. But with a war looming what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my first Percy Jackson story , so I hope you all like it . I got the idea reading another story and I really like how this chapter worked out. I have proof read the chapter so I hope theres no mistakes . Enjoy and get reading!**

**Disclaimer- All rights go to Rick Riorden , I own nothing but the plot and ocs**

* * *

High King of Greece Poseidon Jackson sat in his throne room awaiting the arrival of his sons Percy , Triton and Tyson. He had some news for the three Princes and he wasn't sure how they would take it . Soon the two doors of the throne room opened and his three sons walked in followed by Poseidon's wife Amphitrite . Percy , Poseidon's oldest son and heir to the throne stood dressed in full armor and his jet black hair looked damp . Poseidon guessed Percy had been out training with the soldiers. Triton his second eldest son was dressed in some tailored robes, new black leather boots and his crown on his head . Triton cared more about his looks than training with his brothers. Then Poseidon's youngest born Tyson was dressed in an apron with some old clothes and his hands were nearly pitch black from working in the forge all day. Unlike his older brother instead of training how to use a sword Tyson preferred to make swords.

" I am sorry to disturb you all from your work " Poseidon stood up walking towards his sons and wife. What he had said was more directed at Percy and Tyson than Triton.

" Father why have you summoned us , I was in the middle of a fitting with the tailor " Triton asked quite annoyed . Percy smirked at his brother who sounded like a bratty princess.

"Again I am truly sorry for disturbing you three but there is a serious matter that we must all discuss together and I am it cannot wait " Poseidon walked back up to his throne and gestured for his children to sit in three chairs in front of the thrones. Amphitrite sat next to her husband on her own throne .

" As you know you will all soon come of age in the next few years and will need to extend the family line further . To do this you must all take a wife . Percy soon you will come of age and it is nearly necessary you are married before you take the throne. It's more important that you marry than your younger brothers but I do not wish to pressure you into choosing your wife. So I have decided that I will let you marry who ever you wish as long as it is before you take the throne. As for you two , I will leave you to decide if you want to choose your own wife or if you wish for her to be chosen for you . But I warn you choose wisely " Poseidon finished talking . He knew the three would have many questions .

" Father why do you say we can choose who we want to marry . It should yours and mothers choice who we take as our wives " Triton questioned his father .

Poseidon had one sole reason why he decided he would let his children choose who they would marry . " I have a reason but it does not matter what it is . I just want you all to know if you fall in love you can marry the girl " .

Percy knew they reason and he was happy that his father would let him choose a wife . The reason was Percy wasn't Amphitrite's biological son , he was Poseidon's first wife's son . Poseidon had fallen in love with a girl from the village and when he came of age he married her with his parents permission. Sally had ruled by Poseidon's side for 4 years when she announced she had fallen pregnant . He was over joyed with the news and was looking forward to his child's birth. One stormy night when Sally and he were sleeping her water broke , she was rushed to the healers chambers . A few hours later Percy had been born but sadly after being able to name their son and hold him once , Sally passed away in her sleep from exhaustion and dehydration.

Poseidon was devastated and would not come out of his chambers for a week. He locked himself and his new son Percy away so he could mourn the loss of his wife in privacy. For the next two years Poseidon raised his son on his own until his father had asked him if her would consider remarrying . Poseidon at first hated the idea because he thought his father was trying to replace Sally. Eventually a few months later he relised that his father was only trying to help and Poseison knew that he had loved Sally like his own daughter. Poseidon also wanted a mother figure in Percy's life becuase he knew that his son needed someone to teach him how to respect and treat a lady. At the annual ball he met Princess Amphitrite and decided to court her . After a few months of courtship he introduced her to Percy who she immediately fell in love with. Finally he remarried her and had two sons with her.

Triton his second son had always been jealous of Percy's close relationship with his father and the fact that Percy would become the king not him. Tyson on the other hand loved his older half-brother and liked to ride his horse Rainbow with Percy when he could.

" As you all know the annual ball will be coming up soon . This year we will be hosting my old friends King Fredrick Chase of Athens and his wife Queen Athena and their daughter Princess Annabeth. I want you all to make the feel welcome becuase the King is one of my oldest friends . They will arrive in a few days so I want you three to behave diligently . One of you will be escorting the princess to the ball , Fredrick has informed me that his son and heir Prince Malcolm will be arriving shortly after them. I want good and kind behavior and I will expect nothing less neither will your mother " Poseidon caught Tritons attention the most when he mentioned the princess would attending .

" Do not worry father I will act with the upmost respect when I escort the princess the annual ball " Triton boasted .

" My son I must tell you it will be the princess alone to choose who escorts her to the ball however her father has welcomed the idea of one of you courting her. If you wish to court the princess you must ask the king for permission and he has the choice to deny you " Poseidon looked at his son.

Triton was a very proud person and he would usually boast about his tittle as Prince to many of his servants , guests and even villagers. He never really cared about how people saw him , just about his looks. Triton didn't get the point of ruling an entire kingdom , it wasn't all fun and games . There were wars to be fought and people to be fed. A lot of the villagers saw him unfit to take the throne if anything were to happen to Percy before he could produce his own heir , so it was most likely that if that happened Tyson would become the High King instead of Triton.

" Father may I be excused , I would like to get back to training " Percy asked politely. "Of course son , be back in time for dinner " Poseidon nodded.

Percy bid goodbye to his step-mother and father and headed back to training grounds outside of the castle. Percy was the heir to the throne which meant he also commanded the army under the order of his father who had become two old to fight himself . He may only be 17 but he could fight a man twice his size and had proved countless times that he was a good leader. Many of the girls in the kingdom threw themselves at Percy. It was understandable because he was a very handsome and powerful young man but he wanted to find true love. Percy was the kind of man who preferred to be out riding than staying home with his wife ordering her around.

Percy had decided when he had started taking an interest in women that he would wait until he found a girl with similar interests to pursue a courtship, Percy had also taken a vow to stay pure until marriage and that was a vow he took very seriously.

The heir wasn't sure how to take the news that he needed to marry in the next year or two before he reached twenty and before he was crowned as High King. Percy had heard great many things about King Fredrick Chase and was looking forward to meeting him. As for the Princess Percy wasn't really interested in pursuing after her just so she'd pick him as her escort.

* * *

**3 Days Later**

The King and Queen of Athens were expected to arrive in a few hours with their daughter . The three Princes had all been told by their father once again to be on their utmost best behavior. Percy wasn't exactly sure why his father had actually told Tyson about the courtship seeing that he was barely thirteen and had no interest in girls what so ever yet. He was still considered a child.

The heir didn't dress up for the King and Queen's arrival like Triton. Percy was spending his morning riding his horse Blackjack with Tyson and his horse Rainbow. Triton had yet again turned down their offer to go out riding insisting that he must look perfect for the Princess Annabeth. Triton had the tailor bring him his newest dress tunic and vest along with newly weaved brown pants , a pair of new cow hide leather boots , his hair was slicked back and the his small crown was polished to perfection. Triton also had a sword attached to his belt which was unusual. The only time Triton had his small sword with him was for special ceremonies .

Percy and Tyson had finished riding in the forest nearby and were untacking their horses when Triton came out of the castle . He had an armed guard of four soldiers with him. He was headed for the courtyard to where his mother and father were awaiting their guests.

" Come on Tyson we can brush time off later and let them graze , we need to go to greet the guests " Percy told his little brother. Tyson nodded and they both left to join their parents. Arriving just in time becuase the sound of hooves in distance told them that horses were drawing near. Percy took his place next to his father . A carriage pulled by two horses first entered the courtyard then a man on a massive white stallion followed close behind . Some mounted guards followed and lastly a very beautiful mare trotted into the courtyard with a women riding side saddle on it's back.

Percy was surprised because it was obvious it was the princess. Most of the time a Princess or a Queen would ride in a carriage and a King would ride on horseback when traveling but that was certainly not the case here. The next surprising thing was that the Princess needed no assistance getting off of her mare. She just hopped down off of her chocolate colored mare and patted it's neck and fed it an apple from her saddle bag.

The King dismounted off of his handsome stallion and gave the reins to one of his foot soldiers before walking over and opening the door of the carriage and helping a beautiful looking women out . The Princess joined her parents who walked to greet the royal family of Greece .

" Fredrick it's been so long " Poseidon walked to meet his old friend. Hugging each other both Kings smiled , Poseidon kissed Queen Athena's hand and hugged her. Athena had been a close friend of Sally when she was Queen. Finally Poseidon stopped at the Princess and smiled at her " You must be Annabeth " he kissed her hand as a mark of respect.

" It's a pleasure to meet you King Poseidon , my father talks about you a lot " she coursed .

" The pleasure is all mine Princess and please just call me Poseidon " The King smiled . The Princess was a very well mannered and mature women for her age and it impressed the High King. Amphitrite greeted the guests next and she two thought that Annabeth was a wonderful young lady and hoped that one of her sons would end up marrying her .

" You must be Tyson , your father tells me you can make a fine sword " King Fredrick bent down to Tyson's height and put his hand out to shake. The youngest prince confidently shook his hand " Yes I'm Tyson and it's a pleasure your majesty ". Fredrick spoke a few more words to Tyson before moving onto perfectly polished Triton .

" It's a pleasure your highness " Triton bowed to King Fredrick.

" Thank you , and your Triton " . Fredrick knew immediately that the sword attached to Tritons waist had never been used and he cared more about his looks by the way he wore his crown unlike his brothers .

" I am your highness " Triton smirked that the King already knew his name.

" Tell me Triton how old are you?" asked Fredrick.

" I'm sixteen , your highness " Triton gave his signature sly smile.

" Sixteen . You must be training with the soldiers now " Fredrick caught him by surprise , Percy was trying to hold back his laughter as he watched in amusement as his brother tried to answer.

" uh... Yes of course I have , every day you highness . With the finest knights in the land " Triton lied , now he was trying to impress the Princess who knew right away he was lying .

" So you've been training with your older brother then since he commands the army " Fredrick asked. Triton didn't know that Percy commanded the army and he wasn't happy to hear it either . " Ah yes I've been training with Percy , he's been helping me with my defense swings " .

" Keep it up then , maybe one day you can be as good as your older brother " Fredrick smiled at Triton who was about to explode in rage , Princess Annabeth was giggling in amusement .

King Fredrick moved onto Percy who happened to be an inch taller than Fredrick. Percy bowed in respect to the King " It's a pleasure to meet you Sir " Percy smiled . " The pleasure's all mine my boy , it's honor to meet Poseidon's heir " Fredrick and Percy shook hands . " Thank you Sir ".

" Tell me , you're commanding the army for your father now . How do you find it ? " the King asked . Percy smiled as he talked about how much he enjoyed commanding the army. Fredrick knew the young man would be a great ruler just like his father .

" I look forward to seeing you fight " Fredrick said before returning to Poseidon's side.

The three Princes greeted the Queen Athena who was quite impressed with Tyson's courtesy , he had offered to take her bags to her chambers for her . Triton wasn't exactly her favorite of the three . He tried to impress her with compliments of how beautiful she was but anyone who knew the Queen knew she like to be complimented on her wisdom . Percy had impressed her the most , being a gentleman and had asked her about the Kingdom in Athens. He seemed very interested in the world around him which she had always liked about people.

" My Prince's this is my daughter Princess Annabeth of Athens " Fredrick finally introduced the Princess .

" Hi , I'm Annabeth what's your name" she asked Tyson .

" I'm Tyson , m'lady " He gave a small smile , he was always shy around girls . It wasn't because he was interested because he was usually only around men and boys decides his mother .

" It's nice to meet you Tyson , please don't call me m'lady. How about you call me Annie instead " Annabeth could see he was a shy boy and wanted to make him feel comfortable when talking to her . " Okay , Annie it is " Tyson smiled .

Annabeth moved onto Triton who looked at her expectantly " Well aren't you going to courtesy ". " Triton " Poseidon gave him a warning look. " I'm sorry but I don't do the whole courtesy and bowing sort of thing my Prince . I see it as a form of adults greeting each other and since I'm not an adult yet I do not courtesy" Annbeth explained .

" Okay um well it's a pleasure to meet you Princess and I do hope we can get to know each other over your visit " Triton kissed her hand and held onto it a bit to long . Annabeth tugged her hand out of his grasp and finally moved onto Percy. He was unlike an man she'd ever seen before , his deep sea green eyes were filled with kindness and his jet black hair covered his forehead making them even more attractive . Then the fact of how muscular he was wasn't a bad thing and neither was his tan skin from being in the sun everyday.

" It is an honour to meet you my Princess " Percy kissed her hand leaving a tingling sensation running up her whole arm.

" Likewise my Prince " Annabeth gave him a soft smile which he returned .

Their parents gave each other a knowing look as if to say we know who's escorting the Princess to the annual ball already . " Now that everyone had met , I say we let everyone get settled in and catch up at supper " Poseidon said . " I'll have some servants come and take your bags to your chambers . If you wish to go to you chambers now Triton will escort you . Percy and Tyson will take the guards to the stables to put away the horses ".

" Well I would like to catch up " Fredrick replied . Annabeth told her parents she wanted to walk around the gardens instead of going to her chambers . Percy and Tyson took Fredrick's stallion and Annbeth's mare and lead the mounted guards to the stables . Triton dismissed his four guards and decided to try to get to know Annabeth so he let her walk on ahead and he'd walk to the gardens and 'bump' into her . The two Kings headed for the throne room to catch up while Amphitrite gave Athena a tour of the castle .

* * *

**What did you all think ? Did you like it? Anyway I hope you did and I'm already working on the next and Annabeth seem to be taking a liking to each other . Triton seems like an arrogant and controlling guy, personally I don't like him in The Last Olympian . Tyson is still considered a kid but I have big plans for him . There will be big battle and we will meet Malcolm soon .**

**Thanks for reading **

**Jendallforever**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey , I'm back with chapter 2. I can't thank you all enough for reading this , I especially want to thank everyone who reviewed , followed and favorited this story, Keep it up :). I means a lot that people actually want to read it. I should have another chapter up by next Sunday. Enjoy this chapter and take note of a few clues . If you find them let me know , I want to see if anyone can find them all. Without further a do I give you Chapter 2 . Ha , that rhymed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places . All rights go to Rick Riordan . I own the plot and OC's.**

* * *

Princess Annabeth Chase was strolling through the gardens behind the castle. The Princess was enjoying her walk until she was interrupted , Triton had walked out into the garden and had spotted her and walked in her direction and had 'mistakingly' bumped into her . " Princess , I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you " Triton apologized with a sly smirk on his face. " Thats quite alright , I was just leaving anyway " Annabeth turned away from Triton hoping that he'd leave her alone. He wasn't exactly the sort of person she wanted to be around . To the Princess he seemed arrogant and like her father she knew he cared more about his looks than his people. If your wearing brand new clothes and have your crown on and your brothers don't it's a sign and the oldest Prince wasn't wearing a crown and he was more important than Triton. Clearly Triton didn't get the message because he caught up with Annabeth.

" Please let me accompany you " Triton offered an arm.

" No , it's fine my Prince . I would like to be left alone until supper" . The Princess walked towards the fields where most of the horses were grazing. Annabeth wished that she could go riding but King Fredrick had told her that she could the following morning. Walking over to the wooden fence that surrounded the field the Princess whistled for her mare Ocean , who trotted over to the Princess hearing the whistle. Annabeth had thought her mare to come on command when she was just a foal. After getting some help from her older brother in training the mare , Ocean started to respond more to the whistle.

" Hey girl " Annbeth leaned over the fence patting Ocean's neck . The mare was very fond of the Princess and loved to out riding in the woods . Annabeth heard a whiney coming from another horse . She looked across the field to see a handsome pitch black stallion being let into the field by the oldest Prince. Annabeth watching as Percy let Blackjack into the field , she guessed that the horse was his because it seemed reluctant to leave the Prince's side. She watched as Percy gave Blackjack a piece of apple. While the horse enjoyed the treat the Prince walked back into the stable to tell Tyson to go wash up for supper.

Annabeth saw Tyson run out of the stables ahead of Percy towards the castle. She glanced at the handsome Prince , coming out of the stables spotted the Princess leaning against the fence patting the mare she had arrived on. Percy would admit the Princess was very beautiful , he walked over towards her to see if she needed help finding her chambers before supper. Before you attend supper in the main dining room you have to look presentable for the King and Queen. Percy would always be dirty and sweaty from a long day working with the others knights and with the horses.

"My Princess I'm heading to my chambers to clean up before supper , would you like help finding your chambers or should I ask one of the servants to bring you when your ready" Percy asked politely .

" Thank you , I do need someone to show me my chambers if you don't mind of course" Annabeth turned to Percy.

" Follow me " Percy gestured towards the castle.

The Princess patted Ocean one last time before leaving her to run free with the other horses. " She's quite a beautiful mare " Percy looked back at the stunning mare as they walked towards the castle. " Thank you , I've had her since I was very young " .

" What is the mares name " Percy opened the doors to the castle letting the Princess in first. " Ocean " Annabeth answered.

" It suits . I like the name , do you ride often " the Prince questioned.

" As much as I can but my mother only lets me go riding before breakfast but sometimes I go on hunts with my father" she defiantly surprised Percy with that answer. Poseidon had thought Percy to hunt when he was eight and it was something special they did once a month as father and son. The young Prince had yet to meet a women who liked to hunt most of the time they like the skins of the animals caught from the hunt to make clothes.

" I must say I have yet to meet any women who enjoys hunting , most prefer the prizes the men kill " .

" Well now you've met a women who likes to hunt. My father thought me how to use a crossbow on horseback and thought I should try it in the woods and I shot a rabbit . I not like most of those whiney Princess's who complain that their is hair uneven or their makeup looks bad" Annabeth smiled . She had aways been a tomboy at heart and used to spend most of her time sword fighting with her brother when he was training. The knights didn't mind becuase Annabeth could actually fight.

The Prince chuckled , he had come across many complaining noble girls who complained over the slightest thing. " So your not like my younger brother , Triton . Sometimes people call him the well polished Prince " Percy asked playfully. She shook her head giggling " Your brother is one of the most whiney people I might ever come across. I don't understand why he'd want to show off who he is.".

" Ah well Triton , I suppose has aways been jealous . As first born I become heir and he doesn't but the thing that annoys him the most is that when I marry and have children of my own , my own child will be heir after me not him " He explained.

" I don't understand why he'd be like that. I never wanted to be queen and always enjoyed the freedom , I'm happy my older brother gets the throne" the Princess admitted. Percy was again surprised , Annabeth defiantly wasn't like any girl he'd ever met. " I have no choice over the throne , to be honest I'd rather spend my day with the others knights as I do now , not go to a council meeting. But I have a duty to my people ".

" Can you not pass the throne on to one of your brothers " Annabeth knew it was possible because Malcolm had considered it but he'd talked to her about it and understood she didn't want his throne.

" I can but if I give the throne up , I have no choice of brother who gets it . The law clearly states the oldest gets the throne so next in line would be Triton". Well that she got.

Percy enjoyed talking to her , he wasn't even sure why he had told her that when he'd only ever told his father before. The Princess seemed very trustworthy and he liked her company . As they walked through one of the corridors the Princess stopped to look at some of the artwork that covered the walls. As she ran her hand over the painting of a famous battle Percy noticed a ring gleaming on her wedding finger. He knew it wasn't a wedding ring because wedding bands were always plain silvers or for royalty gold but this one had inscriptions on it .

The Prince studied it closely and looked at the his own ring and back at hers. It looked like the same type of ring , a purity ring . As part of his vow the heir swore to never take off the ring until it was replaced with his wedding ring. Percy had always taken his vow very seriously and hadn't removed the ring since he first put it on. The Princess had the same type of ring just with different inscriptions from her own kingdom. He knew she had taken the same vow as him , to stay pure until marraige. Many knights and soldiers took this vow and many kept it but for women it was commonly known as a hard vow to keep. Not many royal women would take the vow so Percy was surprised that Annabeth had.

The Princess noticed him looking at her hand , glancing down she saw what he was oddly staring at. Her ring. Annabeth didn't like explaining to people why she took the vow but she knew many wanted to know and it irritated her beyond point.

" I know what your staring at " she said flatly.

" It's just , I haven't known or heard of many women who have taken the vow . I am not trying to be rude , Princess . It was never my intention " Percy responded with an honest look in his eyes.

" It's okay . It's not something I like to talk about " Annabeth looked at her ring.

" It's okay , I will not ask again. I can see it's something you do not like being asked about " Percy gave a small smile .

" Thank you " her face softened. Leaving the conversation in the past they continued through the castle . Percy asked more about her interest in horses and hunting and did not bring up the subject again. But he did know there was a reason like himself why he had taken his vow in the first place . After showing the Princess to her chambers , Percy went to get cleaned up for supper. He was growing quite fond of the Princess and had hopes they would become good friends.

* * *

**Supper**

Poseidon sat at the head of the dining table next to Fredrick. To two had been talking about old times , but both of them had seemed to notice the lingering glances their son and daughter gave each other.

" Annabeth my dear , if you don't mind me asking how old are you " Amphitrite asked politely sipping some of her wine.

" I do not mind m'lady , I'm seventeen as of last month " she answered respectfully .

" Well I think you are very mature for your age " the queen complimented.

" Thank you , that is very kind of you to say ". Amphitrite liked the Princess she was kind and polite.

" Perseus , how was training today " Poseidon asked Percy. He shuddered at the sound of his full name , he never quite liked being called Perseus he preferred Percy. Many of the adults and older knights called him Perseus but his own friends and children seemed to call him Percy most of the time. Poseidon always called his son by his full name , he liked the name since it had been Sally's fathers name .

" Good father , we're planning some battle strategies with the strategist's but there are some if not many flaws in their strategies " the Prince explained. Athena ears caught the words 'battle strategies' and she moved her attention to Percy. Fredrick grinned at his wife's attentiveness , Queen Athena loved planning out battles and happened to be very good at it .

" I am sorry the interrupt but are you talking about battle strategies " Athena asked Poseidon and Percy.

" Yes Athena , I should've known you want to get in on the action " Poseidon chuckled at his old friend " Perseus , Queen Athena loves to plan battle strategies she is the reason we have one so many battles in the past ".

" If you don't mind , I would like to take a look at your strategies maybe I could help " Athena suggested . It was Percy's decision since he commanded the army. " Of course my Queen , I would certainly value your input " the Prince nodded eagerly . He had heard many of the stories from his father about past battles , if the Queen had planned a lot of them Percy certainly wanted her to take a look at his army's battle plans.

" Excellent , just notify me when you want me to take a look " Athena gave Percy a smile. She was growing fond of the boy . He reminded her so much of her dear old friend Sally who she desperately wished to see again. Athena had met Peruses when he was just three months old , she had been pregnant with Annabeth . It was a time when Poseidon had been at his weakest and needed his friends and family . So King Fredrick and Queen Athena a long with their two year old son Prince Malcolm stayed with him for a few months until he was able to handle himself. This was something that Percy had never been told. They King of Athens probably would've stayed longer if I wasn't for his wife's pregnancy .

" I look forward to it , my Queen" Percy nodded his head .

At the other end of the dining table Triton was trying to get the Princess Annabeth's attention , but she had been talking to Tyson who was telling her all about his horse Rainbow. Percy noticed Triton's scowling face when he glanced down at the Princess. Percy said nothing but continued to eat watching his younger brother as he did.

" Triton , my boy may I ask you a question " King Frederick asked ever so nicely .

" Yes , your highness " Triton scowl immediately turned into the biggest fake smile Percy had yet to see.

The King sensed that Triton had taking a bit to much of a liking to his daughter and decided to intervene , he whispered to Poseidon who had gave him permission to .

" Tell me about you training with the Knights , what fighting styles have you been thought " .

" Uh , well.. you see your highness I prefer to train using weapons not my hands , they would get very dirty " . Triton had not relised how spoiled he sounded.

" Then what moves have you been thought to use ?" the King pushed.

" Lots I prefer to just charge with the sword your highness " Triton managed to get out .

" Have you ever been in battle before ?" Fredrick asked , he knew that Triton would have another excuse .

" N-no , I am to young to go into battle " stuttered the Prince in complete embarrassment.

" Nonsense , your father and I both first went into battle when we were just fourteen . My own son Malcolm went into battle at the same age commanding half of my army and I hear your older brother went into battle commanding your fathers entire army at just fifteen " .Triton was red with embarrassment at this point . Poseidon knew his old friend was just teasing his son , he signaled for Fredrick that it was enough for now.

" Speaking of Malcolm when will he arrive " Amphitrite asked.

" Hopefully sometime next week , he had to stay back in Athens for a few extra days to talk with our scouts " Athena answered the other Queen's question , who nodded.

Princess Annabeth saw a look of fear in her mothers and the Queen Amphitrite eyes , there was something they weren't telling her and the three Princess because Percy seemed to have spotted the same look of fear.

" We cannot wait to have him , maybe him and Perseus can spar . I do want to see him fight " Poseidon broke the silence .

" And I Perseus " Fredrick replied smiling at the oldest Prince.

" We must go hunting when he arrives , we have yet to catch a deer to be served at the annual ball " Poseidon said.

" Of course , but we'll need to bring Annabeth a long she has a fine shot with a crossbow " Fredrick beamed at his daughter.

" Excellent , I've never been to handy with a bow myself " Poseidon chuckled. It didn't bother him that the Princess would be joining them . Fredrick had trained her when she was young the same as he had done with Perseus . For some reason he could see that the Princess and his oldest son were growing quite fond of each other . He wondered if it was just a friendship or more than that . But the King knew giving them more time to get to know each other would be appreciated both ways.

" Can I be excused , I am very tired " Princess Annabeth asked her parents and King Poseidon.

" Of course dear , we will see you at breakfast " Poseidon gave a soft smile. Annabeth nodded and got up from her seat and bid goodnight to her parents and headed to her chambers. Triton wasn't sure which chambers she was staying in during her visit but he was going to find out and try to woo the Princess. Percy was next to leave the dinner table because he had to go check on all the horses before going to bed himself.

Percy walked down to the stables , he went to check on Blackjack first when he saw a figure moving in the fading sunlight , it defiantly wasn't a man . He half hid himself behind Blackjack's stall door when he saw the Princess go up to Ocean's door and pat her neck.

" Your sneaky , my Princess . Most people won't have dared to sneak down here " Percy said softly not wanting to scare her. Annabeth jumped a bit when she heard the unfamiliar voice . She wasn't used to the Prince's voice yet but soon recognized it.

" I had to make sure if she was alright , it was a long journey from Athens and I didn't get a proper chance to make sure Ocean was okay " She admitted coming out into Percy's view.

" Is she sick " Percy glanced at the mare , she looked good but she seemed a bit overweight at second glance. " Ocean's one month pregnant " the Princess confirmed. He gave understanding nod " Okay , don't worry about coming down here anyway at sunset. I always come down before I go to sleep to check all of the horses so I'd be happy to keep an eye on her for you " he offered.

" Thank you , I am just worried that she might get sick , I wouldn't leave her at home so I took her along but I feared she would get sick " .

" I understand if something was wrong with Blackjack I'd want to make sure he was going to be alright ". The Prince patted Ocean on the neck and looked at Princess " if you want to give her a treat before you go back to your chambers , there are some apples in the feed room ".

" Thank you my Prince , I'd love to give her one . Do you need anymore for the other horses ?" Annabeth asked.

" Can you get to extra for Tyson's pony and Blackjack the rest will be fine " . Percy gestured towards a small shack next to the stables , the Princess went to find three apples while he checked over all the horses . There was only thirteen in the castle stables and most belonged to mounted guards from Athens who had come with the King and Queen . Most knights kept their own horses in a stable near their own homes. The only horses in the stables were Blackjack , Rainbow , Titan Poseidon's massive brown stallion, Jesse Amphitrite's small mare and Copper Triton's handsome brown , black and white gelding . Poor Copper was hardly ever ridden and Triton had servants care for him because he didn't want to be around a filthy animal , Triton's exact words.

By the time Annabeth arrived back Percy only had to check his fathers horse and Copper over. " Here you are , sorry I couldn't find the apples so I had to look " Annabeth said handing over two apples , keeping one for Ocean.

" Thanks , can you please give Rainbow one . Tyson makes sure I always give him one before bedtime, I still have to check over my fathers horse and Tritons " he pointed at a huge stallion matching the height of her fathers.

" No problem . Tyson was telling me about him at dinner , sounds like a very playful pony " .

" This may sound odd but he licks every now and then " Percy warned .

He gave Annabeth another apple and went to check Titan , the stallion usually was okay but he was ridden a lot so he had to checked every night. Rainbow , Tyson's small pony , was very friendly and playful . Just liked Percy predicted he licked Annabeth while trying to find another apple. The Princess stroked him before going to give Ocean her apple. Percy had just entered Copper's stall and the was checking him over , he noticed a vial in the corner of the stall near the water bucket. Inspecting it closer he could see it had a dark green substance inside . The way it was set against the bucket made him suspicious that it was poison. He wondered why anyone would try poison the horse. Percy picked of the vial and slipped into his trouser pocket and did a full inspection of the rest of the stall and water buckets and checked Copper over carefully. He found nothing else but was extremely worried on why the vial was there in the first place. The Prince would have to see his father about it.

Annabeth was stroking Ocean head when Percy came out of Copper's stall. He was not going to say anything about the vial to the Princess she was already worried enough about her horse as it is.

" Do you want to stay down here for another while with her or would you like to come back to the castle with me " Percy asked.

" I will accompany you , Ocean needs her rest anyway ". With one final pat they left the stables . Percy escorted the Princess back to her chambers and they talked about the hunt and Ocean's foal. The Princess thanked him , Percy left to go back to his own chambers which were not to far from the Princess's . Slipping into his bed he decided that he would need to discuss the vial with his father or something bad might happen. Letting sleep overtake him the heir drifted away thinking about the blonde beauty just a few doors down .

* * *

**So did you like it , let me know . Did you find the few clues I added ? It seems that Percy and Annabeth seem to be growing closer and Triton might try to do something to impress the Princess. Then theres the mystery behind the two purity rings , they will play a part in the story. Malcolm will be introduced into chapter 3 or 4 I'm not entirely sure just yet. Something will happen by chapter 5 that will leave you wondering. I want to say something about the way they talk , it's during medieval times and they talked poshly I guess you could say back then. I'm trying my best with that , if you don't like it I'm sorry. Thanks for reading .**

**Love you all**

**Jendallforever**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey , I'm back with chapter 3 , I think this chapter turned out okay . Let me know what you think. There is a lot more Percabeth friendship in this chapter but hints from both characters on a possible romance . You'll have to wait and see. I'm really sorry I didn't update , the painters are finally gone . So without further a do I give you chapter 3.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - All rights go to Rick Riorden , I own nothing but the plot and o**

* * *

The Princess woke up early the next morning early so she could go riding with Ocean before breakfast. Quickly dressing in a pair of brown pants , an old cotton shirt and pulling on her worn out leather boots. She made sure to be quiet as she walked to the stables , she passed some of the guards but they did not say anything. When she reached the stables the Princess did not notice Blackjack wasn't in his stall , she tacked up Ocean and lead her out of her stall . Annabeth mounted and nudged Ocean towards the nearby woods. Once reaching the edge of the woods the Princess pushed Ocean towards a trail , the mare took off into gallop enjoying the freedom.

Percy was out early riding Blackjack like every other morning. He could not stop thinking about the vial of what he believed to be poison was doing in Copper's stall. He had yet to speak to his father about it but was going to after breakfast . Blackjack's ears suddenly perched back signaling there was something or someone else in the area . Pulling his sword out of his scabbard the Prince dismounted , he put a hand up to Blackjack as if to tell him to stay. The horse remained quiet and still but his ears were still perched back. Percy could hear to sound of hooves drawing close coming from the direction in front of him. Carefully walking towards the sound of the hooves , he moved to the edge of the trail so he wouldn't frighten the horse incase it wasn't an enemy .

Percy saw a silver horse galloping towards him , at first he did not recognize the rider but then he noticed it was a girl with blonde curls and the mare was actually Ocean . Percy quickly put his sword back in the scabbard and mounted Blackjack . The Princess had slowed to trot when she noticed her mare was acting odd.

Slowing to a walk Annabeth saw a larger horse in the distance , the horse was a lot bigger than her as was his rider. The other horse whinnied to Ocean who pulled on the reins longing to get closer . The Princess was a bit wary but as she got closer she saw it was actually Blackjack and the Prince. For some reason Annabeth was happy it was the Prince.

" I did not expect to see anyone out , I am sorry if I disturbed you my Prince " . Annabeth signaled for Ocean to halt in front of the Prince and his horse.

" No worries , I always ride at this time. Usually I do not run into people . I am just happy it was someone I know " he smiled softly at her.

" As am I , I was a bit lost " Annabeth smiled back.

" Well would you like to join me for the rest of your ride. I am going to the end of the trail , the horse's can drink from the river and then we can go back for breakfast " the heir offered politely , his hand pointing at the other end of the trail.

" If you don't mind , then I would love to join you " Annabeth nodded.

Walking side by side the two royals talked , Percy asked about Athens and her brother Malcolm who he was looking forward to meet. Annabeth told the Prince of her brothers travels over the past few months to other Kingdoms to prepare to take the throne. They were both enjoying each others company and were interested about learning about each others lives.

" Can I ask you a question ?" the Princess asked.

" Of course , you do not need permission to ask me something " Percy answered looking at Annabeth.

" Do you ever worry about taking the throne , becoming King . Having to deal with the Kingdom , it's people and it's enemies". It took Percy by surprise and he wandered why she asked such a question but he answered truthfully.

" Yes , I have worried about how to deal with things. Once I become King I make the decisions for my people and it is scary . The enemies is the thing I worry about most. I do not wish to have war on my people and I do know that my father is dealing with enemies who do threaten war against the Kingdom".

Annabeth nodded , she was thinking about her mother and Queen Amphitrite's look of fear they had shared at supper the previous night. The Princess knew her older brother had stayed home to talk to some scouts but she wasn't sure why. Her father had already checked with his scouts this month and she saw no reason why her brother had to as well. Percy must have been thinking the same.

" Did you notice the look you mother shared with mine last night at supper " he asked.

" Yes , my father also said Malcolm had to stay back home for a few extra days to talk to some of my fathers scouts but my father already checked with his scouts this month . I do not see the reason my brother had to as well " Annabeth was trying to think of a reason Malcolm would need to stay home , but only one reason came to mind.

" Do you think there is something our parents are not telling us " . Percy noticed when his father and King Fredrick had talked about Malcolm they were both hiding something. " Yes , I think some country is threatening war what other reason is there to check with the scouts again " the Princess answered with a worried voice.

" If a country is threatening to go to war , it most likely is the country of Rome. Many of the people from Greece claim the Romans are copying our ideas in farming and ways of living". Percy remembered that his father had once mentioned Rome and Greece had never really gotten along in the past.

" Do you really think Greece will go to war if what we assume is correct " the Princess asked with a concerned voice. The Prince could tell the Princess was very worried and he felt the odd urge to want to protect her. Percy knew she was worried about her Kingdom, since Athens were Greece's strongest allies it meant that if or when Greece's army went into battle so would Athens army.

" Let's hope were wrong . How about we try keep our minds on a different subject until after breakfast , we can ask our fathers then . I'll race you to the river " the Prince suggested hoping to take Annabeth's mind off thinking about a war. " Your on " the Princess gave a grin and nudged Ocean into a fast paced gallop , before Percy could realize it she was ahead of him. Nudging Blackjack to try to keep up with the mare and Princess , following close behind but unable to reach them. He was impressed on how fast the pregnant mare was , Ocean was defiantly treated well.

" I win " Annabeth cheered coming to a halt in front of the river Percy had told her about.

" You cheated , I would have won for definite if you had waited until I said go" the Prince playfully pouted.

" But what is the fun in that " she giggled , dismounting Ocean.

The Prince copied her actions and led Blackjack over to the deserted river so the horse could get a well deserved drink. Annabeth knotted her reins so Ocean wouldn't get caught in them and led her mare next to Blackjack. The two horses happily drank the refreshing water while the Prince and Princess sat against two old willow trees opposite the river.

Percy looked over at Annabeth who was quietly admiring the beautiful forest. Every single time he looked , talked or even thought of her the Prince would get butterflies in his stomach . It was a feeling the young heir had never felt before and wasn't exactly sure what it meant. The Princess was looking the opposite direction letting her eyes guide her through her surroundings not noticing that Percy was watching her.

" It's beautiful and peaceful here I can see why you enjoy coming out here " Annabeth said gazing up at the branches of the trees where she had spotted a family of squirrels eating nuts.

" I enjoy the peace and quiet out here . You do not get a moment of peace back at the castle . Blackjack loves it here , we have always come out riding here since I found the river when I was twelve" he explained .

" I like it , I'd much prefer to stay out here enjoying nature and riding Ocean than be back at the castle doing some sort of Royal duty " Annabeth admitted. The Princess just kept surprising the Prince.

" As would I , I've said this countless times to my father . I am much better outside than in a council meeting ".

The two did not speak much after that , soon it was time to start riding back to the castle. Mounting their horses Percy challenged the Princess to another race to prove he could beat her . The two galloped off back down the trail enjoying the freedom of the forest . Ocean and Annabeth beat Percy and Blackjack again , they were both having fun but both of them could not help but think about their conversation earlier that morning. Arriving back at the stables , Annabeth and Percy untacked and fed their horses. While Percy fed the other horses in the stables the Princess groomed her mare. When Percy finished feeding the horses, both him and the Princess walked back to their chambers together to get cleaned up before breakfast.

* * *

**Breakfast**

Percy was the last to come to breakfast , he apologized for being late to his father , Amphitrite and the guests. Percy sat in the seat next to Annabeth , the servants came in and served breakfast to them all. Poseidon spoke to Fredrick about the hunt , the day after Malcolm arrived King Poseidon , Percy , King Fredrick , Prince Malcolm and the Princess Annabeth would go on a two day hunt to catch a stag. The Queen Athena was speaking to Tyson and Amphitrite about Tyson's work in the forge , the young Prince impressed the Queen Athena with his vast knowledge on being a blacksmith at such a young age. Triton sat quietly eating his breakfast . Percy and Annabeth were chatting to each other about the hunt , both 17 year olds were excited to be going. Annabeth was teasing the Prince about her victory that morning when Poseidon noticed the two.

He gestured Fredrick to look at them , King Fredrick looked over at them with a knowing smile. The two Kings could see their children were turning into good friends and if King Fredrick didn'y know any better he suspected that Prince Perseus had eyes for his daughter. Queen Athena followed her husbands gaze to her daughter and the Prince , they were laughing and teasing each other as if they had been friends all their lives. The three adults continued to watch their children through out the course of breakfast often glancing over at them.

" Annabeth did you go out riding this morning " Athena asked interrupting her conversation with the Prince.

" I did mother , I took Ocean out riding in the woods by the stables " the Princess explained .

" Thats where Perseus rides every morning , did you come across each other while out riding " Amphitrite got involved with the conversation.

" We met on the trail near the river , so we rode to the river together to let the horses get a drink , we rode back together as well " Percy answered . Poseidon and Fredrick were smirking after his answer.

" Did you race? I always try to beat Percy but he always wins" Tyson piped up .

Annabeth smirked at the Prince , he bowed his head in defeat " Tyson we raced and I bet Percy by a mile " . The younger Prince grinned at her " Finally someone can beat him and Blackjack ".

" It was long overdue to , looks like you have met your match my son " Poseidon teased Percy.

The Prince turned to Annabeth " I let you win , I was being a gentleman ".

" You just keep telling yourself that " .

Triton was watching everyone and was disgusted that his older brother had got to spend more time with the Princess than he had. Triton was determined to spend time with the Princess during the day . He was convinced he was going to be the one escorting her to the annual ball.

Once breakfast was over Tyson along with the Queen Athena and Amphitrite went to the forge , Tyson was going to show Athena some armor and swords he had made. Triton had gone back to his chambers to change into newer clothes and figure out away to spend some time with the Princess. Once everyone had gone it was just Percy , Annabeth and the two Kings.

" Father we must speak with you and King Fredrick , it is very important" . Poseidon saw a serious look on his sons face and a worried face on the Princess's face.

" What is it , Perseus " he asked .

" Is there something you are not telling me , I could tell last night that you and King Fredrick would not speak of something . When we were riding this morning Annabeth told me that Prince Malcolm had to stay in Athens to meet with the King's scouts , but what we both found odd was that King Fredrick had already checked with his scouts this month " Percy finished letting Annabeth speak.

" Father you already checked with you scouts this month , why did you need Malcolm to do an extra check ? Is there another country threatening war? " Annabeth finished getting right to the point. The two Kings were impressed and surprised , their children had figured out that they had been keeping something from them very quickly even if it may not be a good thing .

Poseidon sat down in his chair sighing " Yes , you are are both right . Rome is threatening war on Greece and it's allies ". Annabeth's expression turned into a worried look. " The reason I had Malcolm stay in Athens was to check with my scouts if they had spotted any Roman camps or their own scouts , last month they spotted one of the Roman banners. The King of Rome, Jupiter Grace sent a message to me , that is the reason we came to Greece . I brought your mother along to help King Poseidon and I planning battle strategies" Fredrick explained.

The Princess remembered the previous week her parents had told her they would leave for Greece for the annual ball , it has seemed very odd her parents would just leave the Kingdom so soon , for a ball. Her parents would not have come so quickly if it was not of the utmost importance. Annabeth also found it strange that the annual ball would not take place for another three weeks , they could have come at a different time closer to the ball . She knew her father and King Poseidon spoke the truth.

" Why is Rome even threatening war ?" the Prince questioned .

" Ever since the people have Greece have accused the Roman people of copying our ways of life , there has been feuds among some Greece nobles and some Roman nobles . These families are causing a lot of trouble and King Jupiter has had enough , in his message to Fredrick he has stated if we cannot control the families from Greece causing these fights and feuds he will declare war on Greece and it's allies ". Poseidon finished speaking , leaving the two young Royals shocked.

" So Rome will declare war becuase of an accusation , does their King not understand how many lives he will endanger " the Princess said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"My dear , King Jupiter has no care for the lives his men or people . But if we go into battle , if he conquers a bit of Greece or any land belong to it's allies that means it becomes part of the Kingdom of Rome unless we can win it back in battle. I on the other hand care for my men and my people , I will not ride into a battle unless I have to . Your father and I await the arrival of you brother with hope he has another message for us from King Jupiter" Poseidon explained to the slightly angry girl.

" If Rome declares war , we will have no choice but to meet them in battle . If we do not we risk countless lives of men , women and children ". The Prince was deep in thought.

" What we have told you both is only known by myself , your father , Queen Athena , your stepmother and my son and some of our other allies . You must keep quiet about this . If this spreads to anyone the Kingdom , people will start to question a lot of things " King Fredrick told Percy , the boy was wondering why he was not informed of this sooner he commanded his fathers army for God's sakes.

" Fredrick is right , can we trust you both the say nothing . Perseus I know you are wondering why I did not tell you , it it because I needed to be sure if we were actually going to be going to battle or planning to. But I want you to be ready at any moment , I may need you to lead the army into battle within a number of weeks " Poseidon spoke directly at his son. The Prince nodded his head not speaking , it was understandable .

* * *

What the four did not know was someone had heard absolutely everything , that someone was in fact Triton. He was smirking , he was going to show his father that he deserved to be King and commanding his father's army instead of Percy . He would convince Princess Annabeth he was a better man than his brother and he knew how to .

_Triton was going to expose Percy's biggest weakness to the Princess...  
_

* * *

**Hey , what did you guys think ? I have the next chapter roughly planned out and I think you'll like it , I will reveal the stories behind the purity rings Percy and Annabeth wear and why it is hard for Annabeth to talk about . I will be introducing Malcolm in chapter 5 with more news on the war that Rome threatens and the hunt will take place as well as some new characters will be introduced.**

**I will be going back to school on August 26th but I will be updating every Sunday , I like the way it's been working . If I can't update I will let you know . I can't wait to start writing the next chapter , I love what I have planned for it.**

**Thanks reading **

**Reviews are cool!**

**Jendallforever**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back with chapter 4 . Woo! I really like how this chapter turned out . You get to read more about Percy's past and a tincy bit about Sally. I have the next chapter planned out and will begin to write it hopefully tomorrow . I think the end of this chapter will leave you happy until next Sunday hopefully. Let me know what you guys think . **

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything , all rights go to Rick Riorden . I only own the plot and ocs**

* * *

Triton strutted , yes strutted , out of the castle to the cobbled courtyard towards the training fields . He knew Percy would be out there training with his soldiers , with some luck Triton hoped to find the Princess Annabeth there to. Percy was training some of the younger soldiers to use their swords properly , Triton however could not see the Princess . The Princess was not spending the morning with the Prince instead she was in the castle's private library reading , King Poseidon was happy to let her use the library. Triton had a plan to humiliate his older brother in front of Annabeth , he would ask Percy about his biggest weakness at lunch. Poseidon would see that Triton deserved to be King instead of Percy .

Percy and Annabeth had gone riding again that morning , the two royals were getting to know each other better and were becoming closer as friends . Malcolm would be arriving in two days time, King Poseidon and King Fredrick were getting tense while waiting for more news from Rome.

Percy told his younger soldiers to go get some lunch and to meet him later on the training fields for combat training. He put his sword into his scabbard and pushed his long messy hair out of his eyes. Many girls his age from the village were watching him but he paid no attention to the swooning girls , Percy was headed to the castle for lunch. Before going to the dining room he went back to his chambers to clean up. The Prince took off his heavy armor and removed his leather belt from around his waist , Percy changed his dirty white shirt for a clean one . He went to his wash room and washed hands and face with a bucket off clean water. Once the Prince was cleaned up he walked to the dining room.

Tyson was already sitting down when he arrived . The Queen Athena and Amphitrite were both seated , chatting away to each other. Triton , Annabeth , Poseidon and Fredrick were the only ones missing. Percy took his usual seat and spoke with his little brother while awaiting everyone's arrival and lunch to be served. Triton was next to arrive , he had a smug smirk on face as usual , sitting across from Percy . Princess Annabeth arrived next after having a relaxing morning of reading in the library. She sat next to Percy and across from Tyson. Finally the two Kings arrived apologizing for being late . Finally lunch was served , Percy and Annabeth chatted amongst themselves . Triton was about to set his plan into action , he was going to humiliate Percy and prove he was the better man. To his father and Princess Annabeth.

" Father I've been thinking about taking the vow of purity like my brother Perseus " Triton spoke to his father .

Everyone at the table stopped eating when they heard what he had said . The vow of purity was taken very seriously by King Poseidon and King Fredrick , they had both taken the vow at only fourteen years of age like Perseus had. Neither of them had lain with a women until their wedding nights . Queen Athena's eyes were filled with pain at his mention of the vow. Athena had taken the vow but was not able to keep it ...

King Fredrick laced his hand with his wives and rubbed his thumb in circles trying to sooth her. Amphitrite had also taken her vows at sixteen , she had kept them until her wedding night with Poseidon and thats how Triton had came to be.

" Why ? Triton you have never shown any interest in taking any vows before . Why now ? I asked you two years ago on the eve of your fourteenth birth celebrations if you would take the vow of purity and you said no. I do not understand why you wish to take this vow now , do you care to explain?" Poseidon looked at his on with a stern expression. The King was angry , he knew just mentioning the vow made Perseus upset and angry.

"I need to repay God with a gift from me , he blessed me with many fine things and I would like to pay my debt to him" Triton answered with a smile illuminating his dark lips.

" My son our Religion does not work like this . God has blessed you with many things but he only expects you to love and respect his children " Poseidon told his son. Poseidon was a very devoted Christian and had been since a very young age , Perseus and Tyson were also devoted to God but Triton had never shown any interest in his families Religion . His father often suspected him to be a non-believer , so this was a red flag . Poseidon was wise enough to known that Triton was trying to upset Perseus .

" Perseus would you mind explaining the things I must do to take the vow of purity " Triton asked Percy . The younger Prince had a smug smirk on his face .

Percy was tensing up , his mind thinking back to why he had taken the vow in the first place , he was twisting his ring furiously. Sweat tricked off of his forehead onto his plate.

" Can you tell me why you took the vow Perseus , could you ?" Triton growled .

" Triton that is enough , you were told not to speak off this ever again." Poseidon stood up from the top of the table and walked to his oldest sons chair . The Prince was having a flashback .

_The brown haired women was holding a newborn baby wrapped in blankets. She sat in bed smiling down at the infant , but then everything turned black and seconds later he was back watching two guards pull a crisp white sheet over the body of the women . _

_In the corner Percy saw a young man , the women's age , holding her infant crying to himself . The man placed a necklace carefully around the infants neck , tucking it in safely under the infants blankets. The necklace was made of a simple thread of string knotted together with a silver ring with inscriptions dangling from it . _

_The man whispered to the infant " Keep it safe , it was your mothers father ."_

He suddenly snapped out of the flashback to see everyone was staring at him , immediately Percy got up out of his chair and sprinted towards the nearest door. Percy could not handle everyone staring at him like he was freak , the young Prince ran out through the courtyard , past the stables and grazing fields to the forest trail. King Poseidon gave the Princess a look , as if to say , go after him. Nodding the Princess took off in the direction Percy had , she had a feeling she knew exactly where he would be.

* * *

The Prince sat against ann old oak tree , he felt useless . No the heir felt like a disgrace , he had embarrassed himself and his family in front of the Royal Family of Athens especially Annabeth .

" I knew you would come here " a familiar soft and soothing voice came from behind.

_Annnabeth_

Percy turned his head to see the beautiful blonde Princess out of breathe . He would not meet her eyes he was to ashamed , " Percy can you tell me what happened back at lunch " she asked softly lifting his chin with her palm. Finally Percy meet her eyes , those stormy grey eyes he liked so much were clouded with sad and confused glints. But the Prince saw no pity in his eyes and that is what he usually saw when he had these infrequent flashbacks.

" I can't , I don't know how to... It's not something I like to explain ".

The Prince was looking down at his lap when he felt Annabeth place a hand over his and intertwined them together " You can trust me Percy ."

Percy sighed and leant his back against the hard oak wood " I had a flashback at lunch . I have them infrequently, I had not had one in the past six months until lunch that is . My father had forbidden my family to talk about the vow , Triton is the only one out of the three of of us who has not taken this vow . He has never been interested in our Religion . I know he was trying to make me have a flashback in front of everyone. That's why he asked me why I took the vow . The reason I did is a very sensitive one , he knows that and knows what happens when someone talks about it ."

" Percy why did you take your vow ?" The Princess questioned the Prince. She was not trying to make him angry or upset , Annabeth wanted to get to know him and wanted Percy to trust her.

" Do you really want to know . Honestly it's kind of stupid." he asked.

" I do , Percy you can trust me ." Annabeth squeezed his hand which had never left hers.

" Ok I will tell you . When had just turned fourteen my father gave me a ring that had belonged to my mothers father. He told me it was a purity ring and I could take the vow if I wished to. I took it but I had a reason for it , I only have one thing linking me to my mother . It was her fathers ring that she kept for me until she died . I took the vow in honor of my mother and her family. If I had not taken the vow I would never be allowed to wear the ring. But three months after I took the vow I got my first flashback , there always the same . A smiling brown haired women holding an infant then everything turns back and I am back in the same room the women was in except two guards are covering her body in white sheets. A man holding the infant is crying but he gives the infant a ring and puts it around his neck. The man tells the young infant that the ring was his grandfathers." Percy explained .

" I realized after my second flashback that it was my birth and the women was my birth mother and my father was the man holding the infant , I refused to take off the ring . My father and stepmother think it is the ring that causes theses flashbacks. It is but I will not take it off because is the last thing of my mother I have. I know that it is stupi_".

Annabeth cut Percy off " Percy do not ever say that is stupid . If it is the last thing you have of you mother you should keep it for as long as possible . I would do the exact same . I understand that you will not remove it , honestly I do not think that you should either ."

" It is not exactly something I like to tell people . Can you please never tell anyone ? ". Percy eyes were filled with shame which made Annabeth's heart shatter. He should not be ashamed of wanting to have something of his mothers .

" Of course , I will not mention it to anyone" she promised him. " I think I should return the favor , do you want to hear why I took the vow " The princess suggested.

" Only if you are comfortable telling me why?" Percy gave a small smile.

" I am , but like you have asked me I will ask you not to tell anyone about it."

Percy nodded and let the Princess talk " My mother had taken the vow before me . When she fell pregnant with me she was attacked by a group of bandits while walking through the village one night. The bandits held her down and beat her. They beat her enough so she could not move and raped her in an ally. I was told this when I was twelve . My mother and father were advised by the healer a couple of months before I my birth to get rid of me by injecting poison into my mothers stomach because I could cause a lot of pain for my mother. The bandits had caused so much damage it was possible I could be born deformed or without a limb. My parents decided against it , luckily I turned out fine but my mother is mentally and physically scarred. When I first told her I wanted to take the vow she was against my decision ". Annabeth took a deep breathe before speaking again.

" My mother said to me that she could not keep her vow and did not want me to take it , I was disgusted . I know once you marry you can lay with someone but you cannot lay with another person it must always be your partner . That is why she was so ashamed of herself that she had been raped , technically that is a form of sex . The only man she had ever lain with was my father and she thought she had violated that. But I decided to take the vow to prove that this was not the truth . I was fourteen when I took my vows and my father and I have managed to convinced my mother she had not broken her vows"she finished speaking Percy speechless.

" You took your vows for the same reasons I did , for your mother " The Prince said in a soft voice . He was impressed at Annabeth's bravery , he now knew once the Princess had her mind set on something there was no stopping her . He quite liked that quality in her.

" I suppose I did , but I also took it to prove women could take their vows seriously . Percy do you understand now it is not stupid to have a reason for taking your own vows " Annabeth asked .

The Prince noticed they were still holding hands but he was not complaining . " I do , I just felt ashamed . I did not know my mother so I am not really her son is what I thought . But now I understand it is okay. Thank you Annabeth " he pulled her into a surprising hug . Percy felt the Princess hug back , Annabeth melted into the Prince's women embrace . Maybe they hugged for a bit to long.

Awkwardly pulling away Percy let go of Annabeth " Do you want to head back to the castle , I think our parents would like to know that we are ok" . Percy stood up and offered her hand up . Gratefully accepting his hand , Percy pulled the Princess off the ground . They were standing face to face now , Percy was staring at her lips.

In the heat of the moment he leaned down and gently placed his lips and Annabeth's , the Princess was caught off guard but soon kissed him back . The kiss was sweet and short leaving them both longing for more.

" I ... um I am sorry my Princess , I should not have done that " Percy started apologizing , to Annabeth it was all a bit amusing . " Percy relax , I am quite happy you did that " she was giggling at him.

" You are?" his eyebrows raised.

" Of course I am , why else do you think I kissed you back " .

Percy calmed down a bit and a smile appeared on his face " Well then , I know we have only known each other a few days . But I do enjoy to spend time with you , I like you very much . I know I have to ask your father permission and it will be the first thing I do when we go back to the castle , will you please let me court you my Princess ".

Annabeth smiled " Of course I will accept. "

Percy smile just grew bigger and he pulled her closer to him and kissed her again . This kiss was not like their first kiss , no it was more meaningful and passionate and lasted a good while longer. The two broke away breathless , Percy then offered the Princess his hand and they walked back towards the castle together eager to start their newfound relationship.

* * *

**I hope you all liked the chapter . Let me know if you did . So they kissed , hopefully it won't be a bit to soon . The next chapter Malcolm and a new OC character will be introduced . This OC will have an affect and Percabeth's relationship in the future. The hunt will begin but will go on until chapter 6 . The vial Percy found in chapter 2 will be explained in the next chapter , the thing I'm looking forward to writing is Triton's punishment from Poseidon . I go back to school on Tuesday . BOO! I'll try write a good bit tomorrow but I promise school will not affect my updating plan . I will always be updating every Sunday . If I won't be I'll be posting a notice. **

**Thank for Reading **

**Reviews are pretty cool!**

**Jendallforever**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back , I'm really sorry about the delay . Blame school it gets in the way of everything fun . Like writing for you guys . So I have out the spoiler you kinda meet him in this chapter but you kinda don't. You'll understand what I mean when you finish reading this chapter . If you do let me know. Enjoy.**

**Me: I'll see you at the bottom .**

**Reader: Me **

**Me: Yes you , no start reading !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any chacraters or places , all rights go to does deserved. I own the plot and OCS. **

* * *

Percy stood in the throne room of the castle waiting for King Fredrick . His hands were all sweaty , the Prince was nervous to ask the King if he could court the Princess Annabeth. Percy knew he should have asked King Fredrick before he kissed her , it just happened in the heat of the moment and he was glad it had. He has to be completely honest with the King if he wanted to have any sort of relationship with his daughter. That meant that Percy had to tell Fredrick about the kiss he and the Princess had shared . Hopefully the King would grant Percy permission to court Annabeth.

The double doors of the throne room were opened by two of the guards standing outside of the doors. King Fredrick walked through the doors with a friendly smile that lit up his face.

" My King thank you for meeting me so soon " the Prince said bowing to the King .

" That is not a problem my boy , what do you wish to speak to me about" . The King put out a hand for Percy to shake.

" It is in relation to your daughter my King ". Percy was so nervous that Fredrick could see him slightly shaking. His smiled stayed on his face as he watched the young Prince , he knew he would be having this conversation with Percy ever since he had seen the way his daughter acted around him. In all honesty the Prince did not really need to ask the King for permission.

" I see . I assume that you wish to start courting my daughter ?" Fredrick asked with raised an eyebrow. He was just trying to scare Percy with the protective father image. The King had taken an instant liking of the boy , he reminded Fredrick so much of his best friend Poseidon as a child and Percy was very well manured and kind . The Prince treated everyone equally esspecially his daughter.

" I do my King . I care for your daughter very much " Percy smiled thinking of Annabeth .

" Very well . I grant you permission to court my daughter . Just promise me one thing ?" King Fredrick looked into the Prince's sea green eyes which looked so much like his fathers.

" Anything , my King " Percy spoke.

" Promise me you will take care of my daughter , I can see that you two have certainly taking a liking to each other." The King asked the Prince .

Percy smiled at Fredrick , his father had told him many tales of his battles as a child for bed time stories . Poseidon would often tell him of the battle he and his best friend ( Fredrick) fought against France as just mere 15 years olds. In these stories Percy had come to admire the work of his father and Fredrick.

" With my life , I promise to take care of Princess Annabeth my King " Percy said with a determined tone of voice.

" Congratulations my boy " Fredrick stuck out his hand for Percy to shake again.

" Thank you ".

" Nonsense , in all honesty I thin you really did not have to ask me for permission . But I do know you father would have liked you doing it this way " The King said to Percy as they walked towards the doors to leave the throne room. After a very brief conversation , the Prince decided to go back to his chambers to pack for the four day hunt they would be setting out on the following day.

* * *

It was after dinner and Percy had just finished his nightly rounds in the stables , Annabeth had kept him company while he checked on Ocean and her unborn foal. The two managed to steal a few kisses without anyone seeing , but the horses gave them some nasty snorts. They were not trying to hide their newfound romantic relationship , but both of the royals were still only getting to know each other and wanted the time to do so.

" So when is your brother arriving " Percy asked as he walked Annabeth back to her chambers .

" I think early tomorrow morning , my father has informed that we are leaving for the hunt tomorrow night so it is likely Malcolm will sleep before we set out on the hunt" she explained .

" Ok , I cannot wait to meet him . From what my father has told me he is an excellent fighter ." The Princess giggled , hearing Percy gush about her brother was cute and adorable but kind of odd.

" Just remember I am the sibling you courting , I do not think you want to get me and my older brother mixed up " Annabeth joked intertwining her hands with his. Percy chuckled , he leant down and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. The Princess immediately turned the same shade of red as a tomato. The two had a very natural connection ever since they had first met.

" Perce , do you think there will be a war against Rome ?". Very suddenly Annabeth's tone had changed from a calm tone to a worried and concerned tone .

" Honestly I do not know. But if their is a war Greece will defeat Rome . I am however more interested in dealing with these few noble families from Greece who have been feuding with the Roman noble families. If they continue to fight with the Romans there will be a war and it will be to their own fault" Percy relied softly . The Prince squeezed her hand in reassurance.

" Maybe King Jupiter has sent another message to the scouts , Malcolm way have more word tomorrow ".

" Come , my Princess. Enough talk about war and all that horrible kind of stuff. Just think of tomorrow evening , we will be setting our on the hunt. I want to see your archery skills in action" . Percy was keeping her mind of the war and for that she grateful .

" Wait and see , I am a talented archer according to my father . Maybe I will be the one shooting down the stag " she joked playfully.

" No chance , I will be the one who shoots it down . Maybe if your lucky your will get the fur pelt of the stag" he teased her back.

" I will skin the animal myself if wish to take the pelt as my prize " . They had reached Annabeth's chambers.

Percy was amazed of how surprising this girl was , a man would usually skin the stag or animal they had caught . Usually women were not even allowed come on hunts , King Poseidon however had made an exception for the Princess Annabeth becuase in all honesty the Princess had impressed him to.

" I have never met a girl like you , every new thing I learn about you seems to amaze me " the Prince whispered . He wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her closer . Annabeth resounded by wrapping her hand around his neck " there are no girls like me ".

Percy smiled and leaned down and pressed his salty tasting lips upon hers. The Princess kissed him back , their kips moving in sync with each other. The kiss was slow and passionate . Both did not pull away until their lungs were practically chanting for air.

" I will see you tomorrow my Princess " Percy panted trying to catch his breath.

" Goodnight Percy " she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

" Sleep well " that was the last thing he said to her before she slipped inside her chambers for the night. Percy walked back to his own chambers thinking of Annabeth and the fact she was all his , no other boy was allowed to kiss her , hug her and protect her . That was Percy's job now , the Prince was going to make her his number one priority becuase he had fallen hard and fast for her. If necessary he would protect her with his life.

* * *

It was early morning when a handsome red and white spotted stallion trotted into the castle courtyard. The horses passenger , a young 19 year old with long blonde hair that reached just above his neck and intense grey eyes was the Crown Prince of Athens , Malcolm Chase. Malcolm was accompanied by one of his advisors from his small council members. A few of the castle guards were on alert until they noticed the flag of Athens held by one of Malcolm's mounted guards.

King Poseidon was the only one awake because it was still early for anyone to be up but as King Poseidon had many tasks to proceed to , he greeted Malcolm .

" Prince Malcolm , it is nice to see you again my boy " King Poseidon and Malcolm shook hands once he had dismounted his horse.

" Likewise my King , it is an honor " Malcolm spoke in a heavily accented voice , his voice was not the like the one from Athens. Malcolm accent had changed from his years of travel before he prepared to be King .

" I do apologize for arriving so early. I was notified by a messenger that I would be joining you , my father , Perseus and my sister on a hunt this evening. I thought I could get some sleep before we head out if that would be okay" the Prince explained.

" That is no problem , but I should warn you Perseus is looking forward to meeting you" . Poseidon led Malcolm inside the castle . leaving the castle guards to escort Malcolm's own guards to the stables.

" And I him , I have heard many great thing about your son" . Malcolm had also been informed in the letter the messenger had delivered him from his father, that Prince Perseus and his sister had started a courtship. He had no problem with this however he wanted to talk to Percy about not hurting her. From what Fredrick had told him the heir of Greece was pretty stand up man and a great leader. Malcolm hoped they could be friends.

" I will show you to your chambers , when you awake your father and I wish to speak to you " Poseidon said in a more serious tone of voice.

" I have news for you and my father. I will awake before noon so we can speak " Malcolm told the King.

" Thank you. Now get your rest son you will need it . I hear you sister can show up a lot of people at archery , I think we all need to be rested up for that hunt " Poseidon changed the subject to a lighter matter. " You have to see her to believe it " the Prince chuckled. The King showed him to his chambers and left him be so he could rest. Malcolm had soon fell asleep and had forgotten to warn Poseidon of the family his advisor Andrew MacMuragh had come from. Andrew had come from one of the Greek noble families feuding with their Roman counterparts. Malcolm was not found of Andrew , he actually was planning on bringing Jason Grace his number one Knight but Jason could not accompany Malcolm and Andrew had immediately stepped up to the plate when Malcolm asked the other members of his small council. He had no reason to say no to Andrew and no other member of the council had put themselves forward so the Prince had to deal with the annoying spoiled Andrew MacMuragh for a long three day ride. Now that Malcolm had forgotten to mention Andrew to Posidon , his advisor was walking around the castle grounds.

* * *

**So what you think? I know it's not my best work but the next chapter will be a whole lot better . Now you've met that character , do you understand what I meant . He will play a big role in this story of somewhat . More ladies names please because I'm being indecisive. I love you guys for being so patient and helpful .**

**See you next Sunday **

**Love **

**Jendallforever**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey , as promised heres chapter 6 . So I've decided to stick with my updating schedule for now at least , but it might change it depends. Can we try get this chapter to forty reviews if we do I'll reveal a massive secret I was waiting to reveal in chapter 8 instead of 7. I like the way this chapter turned out . You'll defiantly get to see a lot more of Malcolm as well.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything , all rights go to those deserved. I only own the plot and the OC'S.**

* * *

It was early afternoon as Percy finished up training . The young Prince had been giving the task from his father to chose five of his best men , if there was going to be a war they needed five officers under Percy's command at all times. He had been assessing some of his younger recruits in their late teens but none were standing out to him as natural leaders , that was a quality his five officers needed if they were too have any bit of control over his army. Percy had decided he was going to search his lower ranking recruits , these were younger soldiers from the age of fifteen to seventeen.

The Prince dismissed his soldiers for the afternoon , he wore his silver amour and his sword Riptide was strapped to his waist. Percy's tousled hair stuck to his forehead and was damp with sweat. He wasn't in one of the best moods after the incident that had occurred that morning. Percy had been speaking with some young boys around the age of twelve who wished to join the army on their fourteenth birthdays , the boys were actually friends of Tyson's. The Prince loved speaking with young children who wanted to become fearsome warriors , just like he had at their age. Percy had promised if the boys wanted he would teach them a few moves after he got back from the hunt . Some higher class teenagers around his age had walked past him snickering at the two boys becuase of their middle class status.

This annoyed the Prince beyond end , so he called the three teenagers his age back. Once the three teens realized who he was they stopped speaking but the oldest , a son of a well known humble knight , made a snarky remark when he saw the Prince's purity ring . He warned the three if they continued speaking of people like that he would deal with them all personally. This had left Percy in a very unpleasant mood.

Percy was heading back to his chambers when he accidentally banged into someone. " I am terribly sorry about that " Percy said to the man it realizing who it was.

"Thats quite alright it was my fault as well " The man held out his hand for the heir to shake.

Once he got a good look at the man the Prince's eyes widened. The man had long hair that reached just above the top of his neck , but it was his eyes that made Percy realize who this man was. The blonde mans eyes were a deep intense grey just like Annabeth's and Queen Athena's. This man was no other than Prince Malcolm Chase , Heir to the throne of Athens.

" I get the feeling you know who I am and I know who you are " Malcolm spoke in his heavy accent unlike his sisters .

" It is a pleasure to finally meet you " Percy gave a nervous smile as he shook the other Prince's extended hand.

" You too , my father has told me many stories of you " .

" Mine has done the same , when did you arrive " he asked Malcolm . The two were headed in the direction of the castle .

" Early this morning , your father greeted me . I have been sleeping all day so I would be ready to accompany you all on the hunt this evening " Malcolm explained . Percy mind was filled with thoughts , he was extremely nervous meeting Malcolm . Mainly becuase he was Annabeth's older brother.

" Malcolm did you get word from Rome ?" the heir suddenly realized why Malcolm was actually here .

The other royal stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Percy , his intense grey eyes had turned stormy just like Annabeth's had when she was worried. " I am afraid I have . I know I should wait to discuss this with our fathers later but Rome is still threatening war . They have moved a quarter of their legion to the western border of Greece. If the feuds between these noble families continue we will be at war" Malcolm sighed running his hand true his messy hair , his blonde hair was a lot longer and thicker than Percy's .

" Do you think they will attack " the younger of the two Prince's asked.

" Honestly I have no idea , but I have placed my army on high alert to be ready to ride into battle if needed" . They had reached the doors of the castle , two of the guards opened the door for the Prince's .

" Come , let us not talk any more about this war . I hear you and my sister have become very close " Malcolm cracked a smile changing the subject , Percy blushed and the tips of his ears turned red.

" Percy do not worry , I have no problem with you courting my sister" Malcolm said with an amused smirk . He could see how nervous Percy was and that only made him feel reassured that the heir of Greece truly cared about his younger sister.

" Y-you don't ..." he managed to stutter out .

" Of course not , just do not hurt her please . This is all I ask of you " Malcolm's tone changed from relaxed to a serious one instantly.

" I do not have any intention of hurting her , I can promise you that ". The Prince was happy Malcolm approved of their relationship.

" You up for a spar later , could use a worthy opponent " the older Prince asked as they reached the throne room.

" Your on , but I have to warn you I got a mean left hook " Percy was more relaxed now , he could see he and Malcolm were going to be close friends.

" I will be watching for that , thanks " Malcolm smirked .

A guard standing outside the throne room once again opened the double door for the two Prince's , quickly shutting the doors after they entered the throne room. King Poseidon and King Fredrick stood over a table where a huge map was laid out , it was a map of Europe . There were markers in the shape of chess pieces on the borders of Greece , Athens and France , one of Greece's other big allies. It looked like their fathers were already preparing for a war that had not even declared.

" Ah , good boys come and join us we must discuss this matter at once " Fredrick called upon spotting Percy and Malcolm. You could sense the King of Athens nerves as he awaited news from his son. Percy stood beside Poseidon while Fredrick and Malcolm shared a quick man hug. It was obvious the King was happy to see his son. Malcolm and Fredrick joined Percy and Poseidon at the table .

" Do you bring word from Rome?" the High King asked .

" I am afraid I do , my King . Rome's forces have set up camp on the western border of Greece . If King Jupiter hears of another one these feuds between Greece and Rome's noble families he will give the order for his legion to attack and will declare war against Greece and every one of it's allies" the Prince told him exactly what he had told Percy earlier.

Poseidon sighed rubbing his forehead , he sat down on his throne. He was angry , beyond angry actually . The King was furious , these noble families had endangered the lives of many of his people . If they were going to stop this war they needed a plan and fast.

" I will summon these six noble families to the palace immediately . I will send a rider with a message to Rome for King Jupiter and his camp that I will stop these feuds . If we are to stop this war before it has begun we need to do it now. I will have these families dealt with by me personally . We have little time left before another fight erupts. Perseus how quickly can you have two riders dispatched ?" Poseidon looked at his oldest son and heir , Percy saw worry and anger in his fathers eyes.

" By nightfall , father " the Prince spoke with determination .

" We must keep this under wraps . I want you to continue searching for five officers to when we return from the hunt son . The hunt will go ahead as planned , we cannot risk the people finding out . Only a select few people know of this , this will stay between our two families. Athena will stay here and plan battle strategies with my head strategist , is that okay with you Fredrick" . Fredrick nodded , Malcolm and Percy exchanged a look . Both were commanding massive armies and had to be on high alert .

" I will make this clear , several people know of these plans. Us four , Queen Athena and Amphitrite and the Princess Annabeth. I want no others to find out especially Triton and Tyson . They are too young and defiantly too inexperienced . You two need to be on alert, I could give the command to have both of the armies defending at any time" . The High King spoke to Percy and Malcolm. Both nodded and agreed to be on alert. Poseidon dismissed the boys to let them prepare for the hunt.

* * *

"Whats got you so worked up?" Annabeth asked Percy as she watched him prepare his saddle bag for the hunt. The two were in Percy's chambers spending some alone time together . The Princess seemed too notice how on edge he was , she was highly aware of the situation at hand but Poseidon had asked her too carry on as if everything was normal.

Percy sighed , taking a seat next too Annebeth who had been sitting against a wall . " Everything thats going on , it is just a lot to take in and handle. I have to have my army ready at all times. I may have to led my men into another battle without giving them warning . Most of all I want to protect you with every fibre in my body" . He spoke the truth , he was so scared if Rome did declare war he would not be there to protect her if the castle was attacked.

She smiled a bit , running her hand through his insanely messy hair. " Percy , this should not be a burden for you. Look we do not yet know if there will be any war at all but if there is then you will be the fearless commander leading his army into battle to protect his people " the Princess comforted him. He was so thankful for her . Even if had been it had only been a few days she meant a lot to him.

" How did I ever get so lucky in finding you " Percy turned himself to face her.

" I think I was the lucky one " she smiled . The Prince leaned down a kissed her , this kiss was different than any of their others. It was more intense , this kiss was intimate . Their tongues fought for dominance but Percy's one , soon they were engrossed in a full on heated make out session. Annabeth broke away when her lungs were practically screaming for air.

" Come on , the sooner you have that saddle bag packed the better " she winked at the Prince with a smug smirk on her face. Percy was left flustering with the straps of his saddle bag. He had enjoyed his and Annabeth's alone time together but realized he would have to make the most of it because they would be on a hunt for a few days which meant not a lot of physical contact between them when their fathers and her older brother were around. Percy was not going to admit it but he had it bad for the Princess and she knew it because she felt the exact same way.

* * *

" Do you have everything you may need? " Prince Malcolm asked his younger sister. Annabeth nodded patting the quiver of arrows she had strapped to her back. Her bow was attached to her saddle , the two siblings were tacking up Ocean and Malcolm's white and brown patched stallion Frost. Annabeth had changed into a pair of brown breeches and a plain old white shirt, her hair was tied back into a ponytail and her worn out leather boots. Her dagger was strapped to her leather belt . After double checking her saddle bags , the Princess mounted her mare. The Prince followed suit , soon they were both mounted and heading for the courtyard where King Poseidon and King Fredrick were awaiting them. Percy was a few minutes behind Annabeth and Malcolm becuase he had forgot to tighten Blackjack's girth.

" There you are , now we just have to wait for Perseus . What had he forgotten this time " Poseidon asked Annabeth with a chuckle.

" He had forgotten to tighten Blackjack's girth" she answered smiling. The King of Greece liked the Princess and thought she was an excellent match for his son. When Fredrick had told him the news of Perseus asking for permission to court the Princess he could not have been prouder. The Princess Annabeth had amazed the King when she was practicing her archery horseback. He had been in his and Amphitrite's chambers when he glanced out the open window and saw Annabeth and Percy on the training fields. There had been a line of targets set up and the Princess had managed to hit the bullseye on every single one of them.

Percy arrived a few minutes after Annabeth and Malcolm , his sword attached to the side of his saddle. The Prince wore a green cloak like Malcolm , it was normal dress for men on a hunt.

" I am sorry , I forgot to check Blackjack's girth " he apologized as Blackjack reached the four others. " Do not worry son , we have to wait for someone else anyway " Poseidon spoke. There was only meant to be five people going on this hunt and they were all there and ready to depart. " Who are we waiting for my King" Malcolm asked confused. The older Prince had only been advised that it was them five going hunting.

" It is one of the royal advisors from your small council , Andrew " the King answered just as Andrew rode into the courtyard on a huge pitch black stallion. The Princess's expression changed to a scowl. Percy noticed and nudged Blackjack up beside Ocean , Annabeth gave him a grateful smile. It was obvious this Andrew person bothered Annabeth. Percy was going to stay as close as possible to her at all times over the next four days.

" This is Andrew , Perseus he will be joining us on the hunt " Poseidon introduced Andrew , who had halted his stallion right in front of the small group , to Percy. Andrew noticed the Prince was next to the Princess. " It is an honor to meet you , my Prince " Andrew gritted through his teeth and forced a smile. He bowed his head to Percy who just gave him a small nod , as if to say 'stay away from the Princess and we will not have a problem. Annabeth felt a lot safer knowing Percy was going to be around .

" Okay let's get going , we want to reach the southern woods by nightfall , that is where most of the red deer live " King Poseidon said nudging his brown stallion Titan towards the gates of the courtyard. The two Kings took the front , followed by Percy and Annabeth and Malcolm took the rear followed by Andrew. The older Prince was not in the mood to deal with him , he had more important things on his mind like _Mira..._

* * *

**So what did you think? I love leaving little mysterious at the end like this. Who do you think is Mira and why is Malcolm thinking of her? Thank you for the name 17wilsonh , I loved it from when I got your suggestions. It's obvious that Annabeth doesn't like Andrew but why ? Percy can sense it and makes sure not to leave the two of them alone together. Triton will be back in chapter 8 as well as will I be introducing Jason. I have the next few chapters planned out. I can't wait to get writing. **

**Reviews are awesome!**

**Love you all**

**Jendallforever**


	7. Chapter 7

Guess who's back , back again.

**Sorry I was really tempted to do that . I think you will be surprised and shocked by this chapter. Malcolm's character is way more explained i this chapter , you get to know who he is a lot more . We find out who Mira is , I'm sure some of you figured out who she is. I have this really explosive chapter planned for next Sunday so stay tuned.**

**Now get the heck reading!**

**Disclaimer-All rights go to does deserved , I own nothing but the plot and OCS.**

* * *

Percy and Annabeth rode Ocean and Blackjack side by side , speaking in low mummers so the others could not hear their conversations. The thing that made the heir furious was how uncomfortable Annabeth seemed to be around Andrew. They had stopped to let the horses drink from a stream , Annabeth had been feeding Ocean an apple when Andrew had suddenly got the idea to walk over to the Princess. The Prince of Greece had seen how uneasy Andrew's presence made her, Andrew had attempted to speak to her but instead Percy saved her by calling her over to give Blackjack an apple.

"I say it is time we rest , we can set up camp here and can ride at first light " King Poseidon halted his stallion Titan at a clearing . It was surrounded by tall willow trees , the columns of trees made a circular shape . The High King dismounted and led his horse to a nearby grassy plain. Everyone else followed suit , the Princess untacked Ocean and removed her saddle bags from the saddle . Malcolm and Percy gathered some dry firewood , to build a fire. King Fredrick built a fire pit, using rocks and stones from nearby . Making a circular shape o keep the flames away from everyone and from spooking the horses.

Annabeth helped her brother and Percy get the fire going , she used her dagger to create a spark against a piece of dry bark. Andrew had done nothing but set up his own sleeping area and offered to help King Poseidon with everything he was doing. Percy could tell his father was irritated from the boys constant asking. Annabeth and the Prince set up their sleeping areas close to each other. Once everyone was settled , they all ate in silence . At one point after she finished eating , the Princess curled up into Percy's chest.

The Prince relaxed against the trunk of a tall willow tree, running his fingers through her curls. He had been worried of what King Fredrick and Prince Malcolm would do , the King of Athens had just gave Percy a knowing smile. His daughter was happy and thats all that mattered to him, he was treating right and the King had no problem with their developing relationship. Malcolm however did not even notice his sister curled against the other Prince , his mind was far a drift . He could not stop thinking of _Mira..._

The two Kings soon both fell asleep , telling the others they should to. Malcolm could not sleep , he had slept during the day instead the older Prince decided to take a walk. Andrew had fallen asleep eventually leaving Percy and Annabeth awake.

" Is he okay?" Percy asked her. Annabeth sighed and sat up , leaning her back against his chest.

" He is worried he left Mira and Julia at home and he fears something might happen to them " she explained but ended up confusing the Prince even more.

" Who are Mira and Julia?".

" Mira is Malcolm's wife , a few months ago she gave birth to his heir and daughter Julia. He fears that Rome will try to hurt his family as am I ". The Princess sighed wriggling herself out of his grasp. Percy was surprised to find Malcolm was already married and a father , then again the Prince of Athens would be coming of age in less than a year . It was not that uncommon to be married by nineteen.

" I understand , why did he not just bring his family to Greece with him . My father would not have minded " he asked her. Honestly Percy was worried , he knew Annabeth and Malcolm were close . It was obvious her and her brothers wife were to.

" It would be to long of a journey for Julia . The babe is only 4 months old . Mira would not have been able to come all the way from Athens , it would be to difficult. My father did not want Malcolm to come , he had no other choice . If he were to ask someone else it would be possible people would find out about King Jupiter's threat of war" . Her tone was soft and concerned , all Percy wanted to do was wrap his arms around her tell everything was going to be alright . They both knew it was far from alright .

He stood up from his sleeping area and approached her , the Princess was staring out at the horses . " Do you miss it , Athens I mean . Do wish to go home soon? " . Annabeth turned , surprised by his question.

"Honestly I do not know . I miss my friends and I am used to Athens a lot more than I am here , but I am enjoying my time in Greece however long it will be . Especially my time with you " her pink lips curved into a small smile. The Prince moved closer and enveloped her in a tight , warm embrace. Just what she needed in that moment.

Neither were tired and stayed up late into the hours of the warning , as dawn broke they were cuddled up together just speaking. " Annabeth can I ask you something personal " the Prince needed to know . It was killing him not knowing why she was so uncomfortable around Andrew.

" Anything , you do not need permission Perce " .

" Why does Andrew make you so uncomfortable . Every time he's near you get jumpy and move away from him as quickly as possible. Why?"Percy asked . Annabeth glanced over at Andrew to make sure he was still asleep , then she spoke .

" A few months before we arrived here , I was walking back to my chambers after being up in the the tower of hounds , the largest and most secluded part of the castle in Athens . My study is up there and I had spent the evening reading. It was late , maybe early morning but since it was a secluded part of the castle there were no guards on duty up there. I along with my older brother were the only two allowed up there" . Percy was not sure what she was about to tell him but he already wished to put Riptide through Andrew's heart.

" I was a few minutes away from my chambers when Andrew found me , he made sexual advances at me but I denied him . He tried to touch inappropriate places. He then grabbed me covering my mouth so no one could hear my screams for help. He was going to rape me , I knew that much but I was not sure what he would do with me after. I managed to get out of his hold and knock him out . I got away from him as quickly as possible . I was so frightened and traumatized ". The Princess stopped speaking . Percy pulled her closer , rubbing circles on her her arms.

" Why is he not locked up " the Prince asked . Annabeth was shaking in his arms, obviously it was hard subject for her to talk about . He felt guilty and stupid for asking her to tell him.

" I was to frightened , his father is one of my fathers advisors . If I said something there was a high possibility Andrew would be hanged. I wanted no blood shed so I only told my close friend Piper and Mira found out to but has kept it from my brother at my wishes. If my father ever found out he would banish Andrews family from Athens . It seems now that they are in much serious trouble . Andrew's family are the MacMuragh's , one of the six families who have been causing the feuds with Roman noble families" the Prince's ears perked up as she spoke .

This man had attacked and tried to rape the Princess , got off scotch free becuase Annabeth wanted no blood shed . That was commendable on her part but Andrew deserved a punishment . Now his family were risking the lives of many of his people over feuds . It made the Prince's blood boil.

" Perce , I need you too promise me you want speak of this . Especially my brother or father , I want no bloodshed". Her intense grey eyes were stormy filled with clouds of worry , they were almost silver. The Prince squeezed her hand , Percy was not thrilled to keep this secret . He realized he was one of the three people she had told about Andrew's attack. Annabeth trusted him enough to tell him one of her darkest secrets , that meant a lot to him.

" I promise , I am sorry . I just cannot stand that he got away with such a thing " his sea green eyes locked with hers. In that moment Perseus Jackson , the crown Prince of Greece and heir to the Throne of Greece , realized he was in love with Princess Annabeth Chase of Athens . He could not explain the feeling , he had never felt this way before about anyone. He worried about her , was so protective of her and cared about her so much , it made sense now he was so deeply in love with her it hurt. He would do anything to make her happy.

Annabeth placed a hand on his check lovingly , he tilted his head so his lips could meet hers. It was a slow kiss , not intense or passionate just a loving kiss. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her and he would protect her with his life . It was way too soon for that , he did not want to freak her out but Percy did get the feeling the Princess felt the same way.

Soon both royals were fast asleep , Percy lay against a blanket he had brought. Annabeth was wrapped tightly in his arms like he would never let her go , her head rested against his chest with his cloak pulled over her for extra warmth.

* * *

Malcolm watched his younger sister and the Prince fall asleep holding each other. He had not heard their conversation , he knew it was private and he was not the kind of person to eavesdrop . The Prince of Athens could see that Perseus was extremely protective of his sister by the way he held her , it had been the way he had held _Mira _the first time they had slept together in the same bed. Malcolm knew Annabeth would by safe , it was clear Perseus would lay his life down for his sister.

The scene he witnessed reminded him how much he missed his beautiful wife and his baby girl . He had no choice but to leave them behind , it was safer in Athens than it was in Greece.

Many of his fathers advisors were shocked and furious Malcolm had chosen a handmaiden as his wife. The Prince did not care , no one had power over him decides King Fredrick , who had along with the Queen Athena happily given their blessing for their son to marry Mira. They had no care who he married as long as it was for the right reasons , Mira had been Annabeth's handmaiden for many years . At sixteen the Prince of Athens and the handmaiden had developed a secret relationship only few knew about. Malcolm had asked Mira for her hand in marriage when he had turned eighteen , once they had both gotten their parents approval the two married in secret with a Priest named Chiron .

Malcolm had taken his new wife away for a few days , Malcolm like his sister had taken the vow of purity , he had lost his virginity the first night of his trip. Once he and Mira arrived back to Athens many people were shocked to find their Prince had been married. Many of the Villagers supported the marriage but many upper class people were ashamed of the Prince. Mira moved into his chambers in the castle , a week after she had gotten sick in the middle of the night . The court healer had told her it was just the flu but once it kept happening the new Princess realized she had been pregnant .

Nine months later little Julia was born , Malcolm's heir too the throne of Athens. The Chase had been so excited about the new arrival , they kept it quite for the first two months . They had made the official announcement on the day of Julia's two months. Fredrick's small council had been outraged , and demanded the child be killed because she was not of full royal blood. Julia had the blood of a commoner , Malcolm was so angry he threatened to step down from the throne and make sure his daughter would not be Queen either. Since Annabeth had already made it quite clear she had no interest in being Queen they would be left without a leader. This made the noble families and Fredrick's small council frightened . The Chase's had ruled Athens lands for thousands of years , the people were scared of war . Finally people came around to the idea of having Julia as they're future Princess and Queen , Malcolm and Fredrick then decided the day Malcolm came of age at twenty he would take the throne of Athens.

The Prince's twentieth birthday was just three months away , now it was becoming real for him. With a war threatening now was the worst time for a new King to be crowned.

Malcolm was certain his younger sister and the Prince of Greece would be staying together . He had no worried that she would not be happy , he was concerned that f she did marry Perseus she would become Queen of Greece. Annabeth had told him once before that she did not want to rule over any people of any Kingdom. If the Princess of Athens married Percy she would become Queen of the largest and most country in Europe.

Malcolm turned away from his sister and the other Prince. He was headed to check on the horses when he heard a noise in the bushes behind him. Swiftly he pulled out his silver and golden sword , ready to attack whatever was out there if he needed too.

" Who's there " he shouted to whatever rustled among the bushes.

A cloaked figure emerged from the bush followed by a familiar blonde haired man , this man wore the crest of Athens upon his armor . The cloaked figure removed the cloak from their head. Malcolm chocked back a cry and dropped his sword , it was a women.

"_Mira..."_

* * *

**A cliffy , don't blame me the man who wrote Percy Jackson thought me how to do that . I wonder what will happen next , why is Mira in Greece and just so you know she is not running away with the blonde guy A.K.A Jason Grace. Where's Julia , and now Percy knows what Andrew did too Annabeth he's not going to be able to keep his feelings towards the guy in for long . The next chapter will be extremely detailed in that I promise you. Did you guys like it? Let me know , remember I love hearing from you guys in the reviews.**

**Reviews are kinda cool.**

**Love you all **

**See you Sunday **

**Yes you reading this**

**Jendallforever**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone I'm back with chapter eight. I split this chapter in two because I would've been way too long. It's not best work but you get to meet Mira , Julia and Jason. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**See you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing , all rights go to does deserved. I only own the plot and OCS.**

* * *

"_Mira " _.

Malcolm was shocked to see his wife but equally happy. The Prince immediately rushed forward to hug his wife but she held her hand up too signal not too. Mira uncovered the cloak from her left arm to reveal his daughter , Julia. The baby had been hidden incase anyone had tried to attack Mira and Jason , he had escorted the two girls from Athens.

The future King took his baby girl in his arms and hugged her to his chest. Malcolm had missed his wife and daughter so much it had become unbearable. He had not been separated from them since Julia was born. Malcolm handed his young daughter back to her mother and , he planted a kiss on his wives beautiful face. Turning towards Jason Malcolm hugged his best friend for keeping his family safe and well.

" Why are you three here , Greece is too dangerous a place for you right now. You both know that King Jupiter of Rome is threatening a war. I do not want you getting hurt" . He looked at Jason for the answer with a stern glare.

" Some of the scouts reported back to me yesterday , one spotted the Roman banner near the border of Athens . The Roman legions are setting up camps all over the border. 6 of the ten scouts you sent out to see if they could find anything say they have seen different camps . I have doubled the patrol and your soldiers are on high alert . My Prince , I took the Princess and your wife as quickly as possible. It was too dangerous back home. One scout had told me the King of Rome does not yet know of your heir . I think thats what should let him think , Julia is safer this way'" Jason explained , the Knight took full responsibility for both mother and child.

" Thank you , my friend . You have kept them safe , come on I think we need to speak with my father and the King Poseidon. They will want to know this new information " Malcolm gestured towards the path ahead. The morning sun was starting to rise , showing a path which led back to the camp.

" Wait , the High King of Greece is here ?" Jason questioned , his eyes bugling out of his head. Mira stifled a laugh back . The Prince smiled at his wife . He was so happy she was here.

" Yes King Poseidon is here , so is the crown Prince of Greece Perseus . I think it is best not to disturb him and Annabeth . I think they are too worried let them sleep" . Malcolm walked over to his wife and took the child and held her tightly in his arms. Mira was exhausted , he lay a hand on the small of her back leading her down the path . Jason was right behind them.

" What do you mean let both of them sleep oh , I see now" Mira smiled . She had got what her husband had meant. She knew her sister in law and the heir to the Throne of Greece were romantically involved. The three walked in silence the rest of the way to camp . In the distance a an owl cued. Malcolm got the feeling they would not be continuing with the hunt.

When they arrived at the camp everyone was still asleep. Percy and Annabeth were still in the same position Malcolm had seen them in. He gently tapped Mira on the arm pointing at his younger sister and the other Prince. Mira smiled upon the sight , she was overjoyed that Annabeth had finally found someone to make her happy. The Princess saw the two Kings were stirring , Mira noticed another figure lying on the ground when she saw his face she let out a slight gasp.

It was _Andrew..._

She remembered that Jason could not accompany Malcolm to Greece so Andrew volunteered. Malcolm was irritated but had no reason to deny the offer. Looking back over at Annabeth she grew worried. Mira wondered if Perseus knew what Andrew had tried to do to her. She saw the way the young couple were postioned, it seemed that the Crown Prince of Athens was very protective.

" My father and King Poseidon are awake and would like to speak with us all " Malcolm spoke , his deep accent breaking her chain of thoughts. The Prince's daughter was asleep in his arms , cuddled against her fathers chest. The Princess nodded , following her husband towards the two men . King Poseidon had a soft smile on his face when he saw the infant against Malcolm's chest.

" She is beautiful ". Poseidon spoke as they came closer to the High King. Julia's long blonde curls were tangled as she started to stir from her slumber.

" Thank you , my King . I am sorry we intruded on your hunt " Mira bowed to him. Poseidon shook his head " Not at all , my dear. I do however know you have to speak with us , I know you were not planning on traveling with your husband".

" My King , some of the scouts in Athens have spotted several camps just beyond the border . I brought them here for safety . King Jupiter does not know of Julia's birth. I thought it was safer if it remained that way" Jason spoke up explaining why he had brought the women and her child to Greece. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Perseus was starting to awaken.

" You did the right thing. We will need to head back to Greece today . We must deal with this now. If my people must know Rome is threatening war so be it , it is better to be ready than be ambushed. When the three others wake up we will head back to Greece as quickly as possible . Thank you for the report" Poseidon spoke to the small group. Annabeth and Percy had joined them as Poseidon finished speaking. Annabeth was surprised to see Mira , Julia and Jason. The young Princess rushed over and hugged the two adults . Jason Grace was her best friend Piper's suitor and the two were good friends.

Percy watched as Annabeth hugged the infant with joy , Annabeth loved her family more than anything . She was so happy to have them there but soon asked why . Fredrick and Malcolm explained too the two about the Roman camps. Percy was surprised that the Roman Legion were camping on Athens boarders , they were Greece's biggest allies but a much smaller country. He had the feeling if they were to declare war , Rome would attack Athens first in an ambush and conquer the Kingdom and take the royal family members hostage . The Prince knew that is why Jason brought Mira and Julia to Greece. Many Kings in Europe knew of the royal family of Greece's close relationship with the royal family of Athens. If Rome had managed to take any of the royal family of Athens hostage , they could use it as bait for Greece.

" Everyone we will be riding back to the castle as soon as everything is packed up. We need to discuss the subject properly. Sir Jason did you bring horses from Athens, or did you walk all the way?" King Poseidon asked Jason , addressing him as a knight.

" Sire , we rode here . The horses are tied up just a few minutes down the path " the Knight answered , his hand pointing down the path Malcolm had brought them through.

" Good . Malcolm would you go with Sir Jason here to fetch the horses. I think we should let you wife and child rest for a few minutes , they must be exhausted" Poseidon looked at Mira , the young women looked dead on her feet . Julia was already asleep in her mothers arms.

" Of coarse. We wil return in a few minutes ".

Jason and Malcolm headed back down the path speaking in hushed whispers. Percy headed back to his sleeping area , he began to pack it all up. Annabeth was helping Mira set against a the trunk of a tree to rest for a moment. She then joined the Prince a few minutes later , packing her things into her saddle bag. Andrew had been woken up by Fredrick who just explained they were heading back to the castle , the King did not give a reason why. Percy eyes watched Andrew like a hawk.

The Princess sighed when she noticed him. Walking over to him she wrapped her arms around his torso , giving him a side hug. The Prince wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer. He planted a sweet kiss on the top of her head.

" Perce , please leave it . I know you want him dead , but just remember you promised . I want no blood shed over what he did" Annabeth looked into the sea green eyes that made her fall in love with the Prince all over again , every time she saw him. Percy nodded , he was not going to anything to Andrew but he was going to make sure he kept away from Annabeth.

* * *

Late in the afternoon they arrived into the courtyard of the castle. Many people found it odd that they wold be returning so soon especially with three more arrivals. However the servants and guards did not ask questions , the High King ordered all the horses to be brought to the stables and to be feed and watered. Poseidon ordered everyone to go up to the small council meeting chambers at once . The King excused Malcolm and Mira for a few minutes so they could put their infant daughter to sleep. Athena and Amphitrite joined everyone in the council chambers.

King Poseidon sat at the head of the table . Fredrick and Athena to his left and Amphitrite to his right. Perseus and Annabeth sat side by side , Malcolm sat next to his sister with Mira to his left .

" It is most likely we will be dealing with a declaration of war in the next few day " Poseidon began to speak " Perseus and Malcolm I will need the both of you to prepare your troops for war. The six noble families are arriving later this evening , I will punish them for their actions and-" . The Queen Athena cut off the High King.

" My King , if I may . Can you spare the children under sixteen years . They are just young and should not have to be punished for their parents crimes".

The King rubbed his chin deep in thought . He was defiantly considering it . " I will do as you wish , Athena. But they will need to be taken from their families. These children may be innocent but their other family members are not" . He agreed with his old friend. The Queen of Athens nodded to him in appreciation . " While you were all gone on the hunt I noticed something I think you ought to know Poseidon" Amphitrite joined the conversation.

" What is it dear ?" . The High King grabbed his wives hand affectionately .

" I looked at the names of the six noble families you have summoned , one of these families have the same last name as that boy Andrew . The MacMuraghs" she said . Percy and Annabeth shared a look , they both knew where this was leading , since Andrew was over the age of sixteen he would be punished along with his family.

" His father , William MacMuragh is on my small council. How could I not have noticed " Frederick sighed , rubbing a hand on his forehead. The King's creases and wrinkles were visible . Athena looked at her husband and then back at the King Poseidon , they would have to punish the boy with his family , that was that.

Mira exchanged a look with Annabeth , as if too say now was the time to tell her parents and Malcolm what Andrew had tried to do to her. The Princess shook her head , she was not going to say anything.

" Has the boy committed any other crimes , I need to know now. We can put him on trail before his family . That way they do not have time to create a believable story of the events that have happened over the past few months " Poseidon asked everyone sitting around the table.

Mira looked desperately at Annabeth . They would only lock Andrew in the dungeons for his families crimes but the High King could do a lot more damage to the boy if he knew Andrew had attacked the Princess. Annabeth knew she had to say something , but she did not want anyone to die . Even if Andrew could have killed her . She knew the punishment for committing a crime rape or assault in Greece was getting hanged.

" My King actual-" Mira was about to say something when Annabeth stopped her.

" Mira , I should say it " .

Percy realized what Annabeth was about to do , she was going to tell everyone what Andrew had tried to do to her. He slipped his hand into hers beneath the table for reassurance.

" Child what is it ?" Poseidon asked Annabeth .

_" A few months ago Andrew he um ... attempted to rape me ..."_

**"HE WHAT" **Fredrick and Malcolm barked furiously banging their hands against the wooden table.

* * *

**So what you think? Hows Annabeth's family going to deal with it. What will be Andrews punishment . Guess and I'll send you a but of the next chapter before I publish it. Triton is back next week and he isn't in the best of moods . Percy and Annabeth's relationship will be tested too. I actually have something to say about their relationship in this story. I made it very natural they way they are around each other.I got a review on chapter 6 saying thanks for showing Percy had flaws or something in that range.**

**They will not always be the perfect couple. I will throw a lot of drama in the next few chapters but I will not have a person come between them . I mean that they will not be attracted to anyone else. Lets see how well they really can cope though .**

**Thanks for reading**

**Reviews are kinda cool!**

**Love**

**Jendallforever**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey so I'm back with chapter 9 finally . I'm so sorry about the long wait it won't be three weeks again . I blame school and homework and study for exams . I have week off so I will write chapter 10 and it will be published for next Sunday. I'll let you guys know about my updating schdule swicth then. But for now enjoy this long awaited chapter , I think some things that Annabeth does will suprise you.**

**Now go read :D**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing , all rights go to those deserved . I only own the plot and the OCS.**

* * *

_" A few months ago Andrew he um ... attempted to rape me ..."_

**"HE WHAT" **Fredrick and Malcolm barked furiously banging their hands against the wooden table.

Annabeth tightened her grip on Percy's hand . Her father , mother and brother looked at her shocked . King Poseidon spoke up " Dear please explain what happened that night. If I am too punish this man soon I need to know everything ". The Princess gulped , she hated speaking of what had happened that night. It had been so hard to tell Percy , now she had to tell her family and the King and Queen of Greece. Percy squeezed her hand in support giving her a small smile .

" A few months ago before we arrived in Greece , I was returning to my chambers after spending a quite a few hours in Malcolm's and I's study. As it is a private part of the castle there were no guards near the study or the hallways that led away from it. I was alone and it was very late in the night. Andrew stopped me , he had to have known I would be alone . He made sexual advances but I turned him down , then he attacked me . Andrew managed to pin me up against a wall, he tried to too touch some private parts but I managed to knock his head against the wall . He was knocked out. I was so frightened so I ran quickly to my chambers. I did not say anything because I wanted no bloodshed . I do not want him dead even if he does deserve it "Annabeth explained .

Athena's faces was dripping with tears , obviously she was upset that Annabeth had not told her , but mostly for her only daughters well being. Fredrick looked absolutely furious as did Malcolm .

" Annabeth you know what this means , Andrew will be either be burned at the stake or hung publicly . He had committed one of the most serious crimes , I must enforce the laws of Greece" King Poseidon said , rubbing his forehead unsure how too handle this . He knew Fredrick and his son would want the man dead for what he did to the Princess . The High King of Greece looked over at his oldest son , it was obvious Perseus already knew of what Andrew had attempted to do.

" My King , I have told you this . It was not something I thought I would ever reveal to my family or anyone else but I have . I have said I want no bloodshed . Just throw him in the dudgeons of the castle for the rest of his days , but please do not murder the boy" the Princess pleaded .

Malcolm looked at her with wide eyes " Annabeth the boy could have killed you , he would have raped you. You would no longer be pure and you want him to live . You do not get to make the decision on what happens to Andrew".

Fredrick finally spoke " My child , your brother is right. You must leave this for me and King Poseidon to decide . It is obvious the boy must die . You need to accept that". The King of Athens voice was firm and assertive , the Princess knew her father was asking her to leave the subject to be dealt with by the the two Kings . King Fredrick was ordering her to leave it , not a father and a daughter but a King and one of his subjects.

However Princess Annabeth had always been a free spirit , she did not like to be told what to do by someone who did not understand the situation she was in. Annabeth would happily defy her father and even the High King of Greece if she had too , but she would not see the boys bloodshed . The Princess did not believe violence was the answer , she never had and never would. Her whole family knew this but still her father pushed her to quiet down and await for Poseidon's orders.

" Dear , please I want anything but trouble . Sit down , my Princess . Let us discuss this as adults would " Poseidon spoke with a soft tone , trying to calm her down . It was a little to late for that , she was furious that they were not listening to her .

" Why should I , either way you will see Andrew's blood for this . You will execute or hang him in secret so I will not ever find . This should be my decision , I was the only person there when Andrew attacked me . It should be I myself choosing what is to happen of him " .

Percy looked at her shocked . Annabeth had just shouted at his father , defied orders of the High King of Greece . To anyone that was a crime , looking at his father the Crown Prince noticed how he shifted in his chair. Poseidon was considering what to do about Andrew , the King knew the Princess would raise hell if any blood was shed , even if Andrew had tried to...

He could not bring himself to think of what Andrew might have done to Annabeth , to his Annabeth . The girl he had fallen fiercely in love with since the moment he had first set eyes on her that day she rode in on her mare. Percy wanted Andrew dead , no he wanted him tutored and then killed painfully for what he had tried to do to Annabeth. He did not know Annabeth's reasons for wanting the criminal alive but he did not agree with her on this . The Prince was smart enough to know his father and Fredrick were going to kill Andrew one way or another , it was that simple. But the Princess of Athens raging anger was a force to be reckoned with.

" Princess , I do not want to mad with you . So again I ask you to seat down . I have made a decision " the High King said in a gruffer tone than before. His father did not know how to calm Annabeth down . Not reliesing what would happen when he gave the sentence on Andrew's life. Annabeth would go against her fathers wish and defy him and the High King .

" The boy will die . I sentence Andrew MacMuragh to be beheaded in the courtyard at dawn tomorrow , for the crimes of attempted murder and rape of a royal family member. This is my final word on his punishment . I will not change my verdict " . Poseidon aimed the last part at Annabeth , who was still standing.

" I will not listen to this any longer , I do not care if I am defying my father as my King or the High King . I want my tittle of Princess of Athens relinquished before dawn tomorrow . I will not be treated this way , I am of age to make my own decisions . If this is because of my gender then God have mercy on you sexist pigs of men. You call yourselves fair rulers , father you and Poseidon are just like every other King before you . You say you will do good by your people , listen to them but you cannot listen to your own daughter . I am done with court , with my life as a royal . Tomorrow I will ride back to Athens to the camp of the Hunters, there I will join my cousin Thalia " Annabeth turned away from the group of people sitting at the table , every single one of them were quiet and shocked .

The Princess of Athens had just given up her claim to her tittle as Princess of Athens .Throwing away what her parents had wanted for her , all because she wanted to be a fair and just women . Annabeth had not been lying when she said she would go and join the maidenhood of the Hunters back in Athens. They had offered her a spot when she was younger and now she would take it . By doing this she would be swearing off all men for the rest of her life , she was giving up her and Percy's romantic relationship.

Percy was the first to move from the table , wanting to follow Annabeth . Convince her to stop all of this madness , to stay here in Greece with him. To be his future wide and Queen . Mira stood up stopping the Crown Prince , instead of letting him go after Annabeth , Mira was going to . She was the only one who knew about any of the things the Princess fought for . She had herself when her relationship with Malcolm had still been a secret , Mira had never wanted to be a Princess or her daughter to be an heir to the throne of one of the most powerful countires in Europe other than Greece from the moment she was born.

The table remained quiet to shocked to speak , Percy staggered back to his chambers confused and heartbroken , he was not letting her give up that easily. He was going to fight for her , for them.

* * *

Annabeth was not quite sure how he ended up at the nursery holding her niece in her arms. The infant had been happy to see her aunt , immediately wanting to play with her. She took Julia out of the crib and placed the babe on the carpeted floor , kneeling down beside the young Princess , Annabeth finally let the tears she had been holding back in the council meeting fall.

Annabeth knew what she was giving up , her life in Athens and everything else including Percy . That was the one thing that actually pained her to give up , but the Princess preferred the lifestyle of the Hunters over the life at court. The Hunters served the Queen Artemis of Spain , she had taken an oath to stay a maiden her entire life . The Queen of Spain ruled alongside her twin brother Apollo , he would be the one to have heirs for Spain with his wife while his sister dealt with foreign threats . The Hunters did not dwell in one place for more than an entire month , traveling all around Europe in the name of Spain.

Thalia Grace was Artemis's lieutenant , she was a few years older than Annabeth but the girls had known each other since the Princess's birth as Zeus , Thalia's father was Athena's cousin . When Annabeth was fourteen her cousin had asked her to join to the Hunters with her , she had refused back then but now she was going to except Thalia's invitation. It was for the best , she hated everything to do with politics .

The Princess did not want Andrew dead because no one deserved to die over a crime they had committed in her eyes even if it was murder . She believed criminals , thieves and murders should be sentenced to a life living and helping the peasants in the slums of the country. Many people disagreed with her , just as her father and King Poseidon had done . When Annabeth realized they would never even consider listening to what she had to say she made a huge decision and she would honor it now . If her and Percy's relationship were to continue she knew it would probably lead to marriage , she wanted that a lot . Percy was like no other person she had ever met but he was the future King of Greece , if they married she would become his Queen . Annabeth never wanted to throne in Athens and everyone knew it , she would never want to be Queen of the strongest and most powerful country in Europe either.

Sighing she wiped her tears away and played with Julia , the child sensed something was wrong , crawling over to Annabeth with her arms outstretched for a hug. Picking up the young Princess , Annabeth knew this would probably be the last time she would see Julia for a long while.

Mira slipped into the nursery unnoticed by her , she watched the scene of her sister-in-law and her daughter. Annabeth had always been so good with Julia , she would make an excellent mother one day if Mira convinced her stay .

" Annabeth " Mira called out , approaching her and Julia. The babe saw her mother and giggled , Annabeth handed Julia over too Mira.

" I know you are going to try to tell me to rethink my decision , do not waste your time . My mind is maid up " Annabeth tone changed too a fierce and scary one.

" Sister , I will not try to convince you too stay . That is your decision , you can only decide that . I have come to ask why you have made such a decision . Annabeth you just told your parents to revoke your tittle as a royal of Athens . You know what thats means" Mira looked at the Princess after putting the infant back into the crib.

" I am aware of what this means . Mira I am sick of my father not treating me as equal , yes I am the Princess of Athens but I have no power to even suggest something. Father and the High King completely dismissed me when I wanted to make it my decision. You know I know that I do not believe blood should be shed over any crime , however horrific it may be . I hate politics , that is why before first light tomorrow morning I will be riding back to Athens to Thalia's camp" Annabeth said to Mira , Mira knew this was not just about people not recognizing her voice of power it was about something more.

" What about Percy , you know as well as I do you may never see him again if you join the hunt . Artemis frowns upon any contact with males outside of your family . You will lose him " .

" He will find another girl , you know better than anyone that I would not marry him anyway . I do not want a throne I never did . He may love me like I do him but if I stay and our relationship progresses to the point of a marriage proposal then I will not marry him , I would not except his proposal . You know the reasons why " . Annabeth was on the verge of tears again.

" You just said yourself you do love him . I can see he loves you too , he will not let you leave and you know it in your heart you do not want to leave him. This idea about not wanting a throne your got in your head is madness , you were meant to be Queen of Athens . Malcolm took the throne a your bidding , when your mother and father named you his successor you weren't back for weeks . Do not do this again , Percy loves you truly . You would risk you happiness after everything that has happened since that day. Annabeth stop being so afraid , follow you heart not that stupid head of yours " Mira urged .

The Princess's past was lot more horrific than meets the eye , no one outside of her family knew she was actually named successor to the throne of Athens before Malcolm . They were the only people who knew why she did not take the throne too.

" Mira my life is so messed up , it has been since that dreadful day . I will not risk another life because of what lies under me " Annabeth began to cry in her sisters arms .

* * *

Poseidon sat in the throne room of the caste contemplating what to do with this Andrew boy . Fredrick had went back to his chambers to try figure out how to deal with his daughter.

Annabeth was brave and bold for speaking to him like that , but she should know what the law decrees about criminals whatever the crime . This boy could have taken her purity and killed her. Telling her parents she relinquished her tittle of Princess of Athens was shocking for everyone esspecially his son. If the girl left for the Hunters of Artemis , Poseidon knew Perseus would refuse to ever marry anyone . His son clearly loved the girl to way he had loved Sally.

" Father what is it " Perseus asked walking into the throne room.

" Son I have summoned you here to ask something of you . What do you think should happen to the boy Andrew for his crimes " . Poseidon wanted to know what his heir thought . It was clear how protective Perseus had become of the Princess , now the High King was testing that.

" I want him dead , he should be beheaded for what he tried to do to Annabeth " . Anger flared in Percy's sea green eyes , he wanted Andrews head on a stick for what he what he had attempted to do to the women he loved. Percy however was not expecting his fathers next question.

**" Very well my son , since the Princess is the one you want as your Queen , I want you to be the one who takes Andrew's life "...**

* * *

**So what did you all think , honestly I am not sure where one of the characters plot line is going . Triton will reappear as will some new OCS be introduced soon. Annabeth has a reason behind not taking her fathers throne . Can anyone guess why Annabeth was named as heir to the throne before Malcolm . It's a reason that will shock you all I hope. Leave a review if you like it and I'll see you next week for chapter 10. Plus Percy and Annabeths relationship will be strained over what Poseidon has asked of his son and Annabeths reason for not wanting to take her rightful throne.**

**Thanks for reading !**

**Reviews are kinda cool.**

**Love you all**

**Jendallforever**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys heres chapter 10 , things will be revealed in this chapter that you might not expect . Annabeth opens up to Percy about not wanting to a Queen and why she doesn't. It's all explained in this chapter. Triton will officially be back next Sunday and he wants a say in things , esspecially who gets the hand of Annabeth. I really hope you like the chapter .**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing , all rights go to those. I only own the plots and the OCS.**

* * *

**" Very well my son , since the Princess is the one you want as your Queen , I want you to be the one who takes Andrew's life "...**

Percy looked at his father with a shocked expression , why in the world would Poseidon make him do that. The High King knew that if he made Perseus do this Annabeth would never trust him again . That was not a risk the Prince was willing to take , she means more than the throne of Greece to him. Was his father trying to test his loyalty to the crown or to the Princess?

" Father why ask such a thing of me when you know I would say no . I will not risk losing Annabeth's trust over killing Andrew . It's not worth it " Percy looked his father right in the eye. It was a test , but the Crown Prince was not sure what his father was testing him about. Poseidon was right about where Perseus's loyalties lay. He was loyal to the girl he loved and that was something his father wanted to make sure of , it appeared his oldest son loved Annabeth like he had loved his first wife Sally.

" I will ask you a different question , forget what I have just asked of you for a moment . What do you think should happen to Andrew for what he attempted to do?" Poseidon looked his son right in the eye .

" I want him dead for what he was going to do . No man has the right too touch a women against her will , anyone who does deserves painful death. Dishonoring a women like that is not right. I do not understand the enjoyment of forced sexual advances , it disgusts me beyond end. As for Andrew MacMuragh, I think your sentence was right but in the position I am in I do not think it would be wise the kill him " Percy answered trying to push away the thoughts of Andrew hurting her .

" Perseus please take a seat" . The High King gestured to a chair some servant had placed for him. The Prince sat waiting for his father to speak again. When Poseidon did the one thing Percy was not expecting to hear came out.

" The boy will not be put the death . That girl of yours had no right to speak to the High King of Greece the way she spoke to me , however I am damn glad she did. The Princess sees violence and bloodshed as a sin . She stood up when no one in that council chamber backed her suggestion and she defied two very powerful Kings , one of whom has the power to take her crown and birthright from her . Annabeth gave up her tittle just because she believed something was wrong with the way I handled Andrew's punishment". Percy was not really believing what his father was saying.

" It takes bravery and courage to stand up for something like that. She has moral and ideals. Perseus she reminds me of your mother , Sally was so much like the Princess. I lost her , do not let that happen with you. King Fredrick has informed me Annabeth is planning on leaving at first light tomorrow to go back to Athens and join the Hunters of Artemis. I am willing to be lenient on the sentence and let her decide what punishment is necessary but you need to convince her stay" the King knew his son would question why he was doing all of this.

" Why father , why do all of this ?" Percy asked , he was confused but happy . He had a chance to convince her too stay .

" It is quite simple my son , you love this girl . Do not try and deny it , everyone can see it . If she leaves I am afraid you would not love again. I know the pain of what it is like too lose your true love. You would close yourself off too any other romantic relationships like I did for so many years before I met Amphitrite . I do not want any of any of the people I love to go through the same thing when you have a chance to fix it" Poseidon explained .

His father hardly ever spoke of his mother it was too hard , too painful. Poseidon knew the worst kinds of pain and grief and Percy was well aware of that. "Thank you father truly . I must excuse myself . I have to go speak with Princess Annabeth " Percy bowed his head in respect , standing up from his seat . Poseidon gave his son a smile from his throne.

" Good and son I think she would make a fine Queen " the High King grinned at blushing Perseus. Percy bowed once again , before turning and leaving his father heading for the Princess's chambers determined to get too the bottom of everything that had went on over the past few hours and convince the girl he had fallen so in love with to stay with him.

* * *

The Princess lay on the bed in her chambers , doing nothing but staring at the ceiling. She had spent the afternoon talking with Mira in the nursery about everything , she had calmed down but the Princess had still planned on leaving and relinquishing her royal tittle. Honestly Annabeth was upset to leave but she knew it was the right thing for her too do .

King Fredrick had placed guards outside of the doors of her chambers so she would not leave before he had another chance to speak to her , he was trying to convince her too stay. Percy came too the double doors of Annabeth's chambers , two of his younger guards were standing at each side of the two doors. Upon seeing the Crown Prince and their commander they saluted and stood straight , hands on the hilts of their swords to show how alert they were.

" Your majesty " the younger of the two guards bowed.

" Good afternoon , I am here to inform you both that you are dismissed . Go too the training fields and get in some training , I have some things that the Princess and I need to discuss in private " Percy told them , they were very obedient to the commander usually but not when a KIng had given them orders.

" My Prince , King Fredrick of Athens has asked us not too leave our posts. He said if we did , we could be in serious trouble " the other guard with shirt cropped brown hair told him.

" I will deal with the King later , you are dismissed " Percy commanded , his voice changing from friendly to a leader. These were his men and they should not be disobedient towards their commander . He had too be taken seriously by his soldiers .

" But you majesty , King Fredrick ordered us to-" the guard complained to the Prince , but Percy was not having it. " Yes I am aware . Remember I am your commander and you follow my orders no other mans , however high or low his station . Is that clear . I want you both too go and train with the older guards , learn next time that you only follower my others " Percy warned . He took his job as commander very seriously , he did not want to strike fear in his men when they did not obey his commands but he did expect respect as any other man would .

" Yes , your majesty " one of the guards said before they both gave a low bow in respect and scurried off towards the training fields.

He had dismissed the guards because he was planning on taking Annabeth out riding so they could speak in private , just the two of them . If they remained in Anabeth's chambers to speak about these pribate matters Percy feared someone might hear them. The Prince gently knocked on the door and waited for a response , she did not answer so he walked into her chambers.

Annabeth was expecting to see her father , mother or brother who were trying to talk her out of her position . Seeing Percy was like a punch to the stomach , she felt so guilty for not even trying too explain the whole situation too him and her reasons for wanting to leave. Percy had the same look in his eyes every time she caught him stealing glances at her , it was a loving and protective look that made her feel safe around him.

" My Princess , I was hoping to speak with you . We have many things too discuss " he bowed to her , he was waiting patently for answer . Standing up off her bed the Princess nodded slightly " Yes we do ".

" If you like we can talk while riding , I would prefer if we could because I want what is said between us too be private " Percy asked " I have sent two squires to tack up Blackjack and Ocean ".

Annabeth smiled , they had not been riding alone together for a few days and she just realized she long for the freedom of riding with Ocean . " Okay " taking his outstretched hand the two royals walked quietly too the stables where two young squires were awaiting them both holding their horses. Mounting quickly Percy and Annbeth rode towards the trail that led too the river .

Once they were deep enough into the woods Percy slowed Blackjack to a walk. Annabeth followed suit , she knew what he was about to ask but she was prepared to be fully honest with him. " Look I know that there are quite a few reasons but Annabeth why are you leaving , why are you giving up your tittle as a Princess " The Prince asked genially sounding hurt. I broke her heart too here him sounding so hurt , and it was all because of her .

" Percy , it is nothing got too do with our relationship or you . You know I care for you a lot. This is about not being treated fairly and equally when I asked your father and mine to not kill Andrew . They did not even consider it an option , is should have been my decision I was the one who was nearly raped. I have never believed that violence is the answer and I never will , blood should not be spilt over any crime even murder . Yes the criminals should be punished but not by death , that just makes us as bad as they were. I think punishment for Andrew , should be too give his lands and tittle away to a worthy man and make him work he sick and poor for the rest of his life . It is the way I see things , not many will agree with me on it as shown today " Annabeth explained herself , it was not the full answer but he would get it before they were finished their ride.

" I can understand that , but why leave court over it . Why do you fear the thought of being a royal so much " he pressed for information . The Princess sighed but she answered his question " I fear if I am a royal I will have to obey these laws and kill people , it sickens me to even think of doing such a thing. I am afraid of what I might do and ..." she trailed off . No one outside of the family knew her one main reason for not wanting ay throne or any tittle.

" Annabeth , do not worry . You know you can trust me " he gave her an encouraging smile.

" When my father named his successor to the throne of Athens , I was named not my brother as heir to the Kingdom of Athens" Annabeth finally managed too say.

" But why ? How is that even allowed , the oldest child inherits the throne at birth . It is the law " Percy looked so confused , she found it cute and amusing .

" Technically I am the heir to the throne of Athens by blood right . Malcolm is of no blood relations too me or my parents , two years before I was born my mother and father found him one day in the stables abandoned . The took him in and could not bare to part with him so they gave him a their name , the name of the house of Chase. Malcolm has no claim too the throne of my country over me , but I do not want it Percy . I gave it two him , I never wanted too be a Queen " . It made some sense too him , but he was not focused on Malcolm being adopted part. Malcolm was a Chase , blood did not matter it was about being with the people who truly love you. Percy was more on the last part about never wanting to be a Queen.

" Annabeth have you thought about future with me , marriage . I need too know " Percy was sacred , if did not want to be a queen that went she might not marry him even if she did love him like he did her.

" Yes , I have. Your the first guy that I actually felt that I could have a happy future with , not an arranged marriage with some other country for the sake of some stupid alliance . But your to be the High King of the must powerful country in Europe " she defiantly was not holding back how she felt . Percy nodded , there was no way in hell he was letting his position as heir to the Kingdom of Greece get in the way of their relationship.

Percy halted Blackjack unexpectedly and dismounted , gesturing for her too follow his actions. The Princess jumped off of Ocean and tied her to a tree next too Blackjack. The tension between them was so obvious .

Percy sat down against a tree and patted the ground beside him . Annabeth sat next to him waiting for him to say something , anything." It bothers me beyond end that we might no have a future together becuase of my position as an heir to Greece. I do plan on you being my wife " he intertwined her fingers with his "I going to make this as clear as I can ".

" Annabeth I only want you , I want you as my wife , the mother too my children and as my future Queen. I love you " he whispered .

" W-what " she stuttered .

"I love you , only you and I'll be damned if I am going to let this break as apart " Percy leaned in and kissed her passionately . Caressing her check with his free hand , he loved her and would not let anything rip them apart she was the one wanted now and the rest of his life.

Slowly pulling away , both of them panting non-stop Annabeth managed to say " I love you too" . They kissed many more times but realized it was nearly nightfall. Percy had asked her one question , one thing he wanted and she had said she would . Annabeth was staying , not for a throne or a tittle as a Princess but for the man she loved and the man who loved her back.

* * *

**What did you think ? Let me know . Now that they've admitted too loving each other I can tell you Percy is seriously thinking bout marrying her and if their is a war , yes Roman problems will arise next week especially for one the characters can you guess who , Percy will want to marry her before he goes into battle . Mira's backstory will be revealed and we will meet some of the noble sons of the Lords of the Greece court who our vying for Annabeth's hand in marriage , remember her an Percy's relationship is still on the down low. I need guys names , can you help me out guys.**

**Thanks for Reading**

**Hope you enjoyed it **

**Reviews are kinda cool**

**Until next week **

**Jendallforever**


End file.
